Twins and Jesse Blue
by Stellar1
Summary: What will happen to the world if Twins will appear on Outrider's side? Can April become an evil genius? Is there anyone to stop them?
1. Part 1

TWINS AND JESSE BLUE. Part 1.

Twins and Jesse Blue  
Part 1.

**© Copyright 1999 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

Earth flagship was one of the most comfortable ships in the space-navy. There were always some empty 1st class cabins for the command staff, and this time, April and Stellar were allowed to occupy one of those cabins.

The first day was an easy one. April performed a little a round-ship tour for her sister. Since it wasn't just enough for her to explain things to her sister, she decided to show them in action as well. Besides, they were getting in the way of regular crew. Unfortunately, their tour ended up somewhat in surprise for them when they accidently opened an airlock in the hangar. Of course, all the air was sucked out immediately along with every light unbolted objects. Luckily, there was no one there at that time to cause some real damage. April reduced the pressure in the hangar and proposed to take a break and get something to eat.

It wasn't time yet for the lunch break to start, so the cafeteria was still closed. Only one thing left to do - go down to the low deck, and then to the spatial cargo bay, where Remrod was docked, and eat what was left in the fridge. 

After their lunch, the girls went to find Saber Rider and the others. As April figured, they were in the central command post. Saber was talking with Commander Eagle while Colt took place at the shooting console. As for Fireball, he stood aside of all of them, meditatively observing the main panoramic screen. 

The twins walked into the chamber without making a sound. At first, they listened to what the commanders were talking about (the subject wasn't interesting to the girls, maybe at some other time, April would have found it interesting, but for now, she wanted to catch up with her childhood that she really never had by being childish). The next one who caught their attention was Colt, who was destroying all nearby asteroids (even in thousand kilometers away). It seemed like he was completely absorbed into his shooting, but it was quite obvious that his mind was else where. 

The girls whispered among themselves behind his back. April then pushed lightly her sister to step forward. Stellar walked closer to the seat occupied by the cowboy, and for one moment she stood there hesitating. She then bend down so low that her cheek was almost touching his, and asked him something in a creamy voice. 

As it was well known, Colt was the most famous philanderer in the Cavalry Command, and if it had not been for April controlling the situation, Colt would have already gotten acquainted with her sister a long while ago. Now Stellar herself had come to him, talking to him in a gentile tone. He could feel her warm breath drifting down to his face. What a blissout - she had pointed it out to him! Colt babbled something in response, not sure that he himself understood what he had said, but it looked like the girl understood him. Stellar blinked at him with her long black lashes before she walked back to her sister. Starting from that moment, Colt missed everything - he was too agitated by the presence of this splendid girl Stellar.

Now it was Fireball's turn. By their daring scheme, April was to walk up to him. When she stood next to him right at that moment, Stellar would call her. Of course, April would then sharply turn around to see her sister while her long hair would stream all around her and tip wondering Fireball, who then would be brought back to live as she was on her way out.

Everything went according to the plan. April almost got to the absent-minded Fireball as Stellar was about to open her mouth, but… then the alarm started. The command post was filled with red light. April frizzed since she was not really sure what she was supposed to do on different ship during an emergency situation. At the same time, Fireball, who still had not seen the girl, started to move when he suddenly collided into April. As a result, they both fell down the floor, with him on top of her. It was then when Fireball finally noticed her, but was startled at her closeness to him. An akward moment of silence passed between them.

"Sorry about that... I didn't see you." he managed to say when he quickly got up from her.

A second later, he put her back on her two feet, and pulled her with him toward the exit. In the lift, the other Star Sheriffs were already there waiting for them.

"What should I do?" Stellar asked her running sister.

"Stay here," she heard the response behind the closing lift doors. 

It was a long way down. Fireball was still holding April's hand. She freed herself by a smooth wrist turn. The quiet sounds of elevator mechanisms were making some noise when Saber Rider began to speak up.

"It was a wrong time for jokes, April…" he started annoyingly. 

She pushed him with an elbow to the wall, hinting him to be quiet. It was obvious now that he had been watching the twins from the corner of his eye. 

"What are you taking about?" April asked him innocently. 

Saber Rider didn't answered - her elbow was still pushing him, not letting him to breathe properly. So, the rest of the way down, silence took over.

Finally the whole Star Sheriffs team was on board of Remrod. Seconds later, they put on their battle armor and were ready for action. Steel-clad hangar doors slowly slid aside, letting the ship out. Now nothing could stop them!

The smartest Outriders prefered to get out from its way as soon as they saw the famous human battleship appeared while others attacked it. Some of the missiles hit Remrod, while at the same time, the enemy lost three ships. Of course, the Earth fleet didn't play the last part in this. The human battle cruisers were dealing with large Outrider ships while Remrod could be seen all over the battle field, streaming from one place to another, destroying smaller enemy ships. Soon Fighters came to aid the Star Sheriffs. Using its speed and maneuverability, Remrod went across the enemy line and started to destroy their ships from the rear. Colt really enjoyed this shooting workout.

While the smaller Earth ships were holding the enemy off, the large ones and the transports were regrouping in a sphere. If the maneuver was completed than no Outrider could escape. However, before the earth ships were at their positions, a tiny one-pilot ship fleeted out of an Outrider destroyer and lunged to the center of the fight. From a distance it looked like a small bright star, flying around from one Earth fighter to another, leaving only burst and shatters and smithereens left other the earth ships.

Colt jumped out from his seat.

"I'll take him!" and he rushed to Bronco Buster. Few minutes later, Remrod's main hatch opened and Colt fleeted out. 

There was no time to loose. April quickly took over Colt's place. The fighting started all over again, but more raging this time. The enemy line slowly thinned out as the survivors escaped.

The fleet ships finished their maneuver and now were destroying the Outriders one by one. The Outrider attack was bogged down. Enemy ships were turning red before they returned to their own dimension like they were ordered back. At the end, all Outriders left the human space. 

It could be the complete victory if it had not been for the one-pilot ship skirring around the battle field. Colt had already spent 20 minutes trying to catch it. From a distance, it was hard to tell who was winning this one-on-one duel. All the flying shatters made it almost impossible to follow the battle. As for the two pilots, however, it felt natural for them being out there, dodging not only from the ships remains but from the missiles as well.

No other ship interfered in the duel. Finished with its own business, Remrod tried to get closer to the last enemy ship. April returned to her place while Saber Rider ordered her to open a comlink with Colt, which was done in seconds.

At that moment the enemy ship broke forth from the round-up and flinged to the asteroids. In a few seconds, it was gone. 

A: "Hello, Colt! Saber Rider wants to speak with you! Colt, can you hear me?"

The static made his answer hard to discern. April took the static out of the signal and Colt's voice finally came out from the dynamic. 

C: "Here! One more! Oh, damn! I've missed!!"

A: "Colt, what's happening out there?"

C: "Not now!.. I've got him!.. Oh no! It was another blasted asteroid!... Where did he go?"

Finally, he became visible again. He came out from a nearest asteroid and turned his Bronco Buster towards Remrod. The connection became clear now. 

C: "I've lost him!" avowed Colt sadly, "but he promised to send us a friend."

SR: "Who was it?"

C: "Who, who..." grumbled Colt "Jesse Blue, of course! Do you think that I would play for so long with any other Outrider?"

SR: "Of course not."

"Hurry up, Colt. I think that the friend of his will not make us wait for long". Said Fireball.

While they were talking, Remrod separated from the mass of the Earth battle ships and transports, so they woudn't get in the way when the show started.

It was like a bucket of cold water when Saber Rider understood what Jesse Blue meant by a "friend" and where it would come from. He looked at the asteroid belt, where every rock was making it's own route through the space. All was clear for now, but he knew that in one of those rocks, a metalled door was going open, letting the Renagade loose. 

SR: "I think we should prepare to meet that friend of his. Fireball!"

FB: "With pleasure!" he replied. He pushed the glowing red button and the system, which transformed the ship, started to work. Everything was moving now. The floor and ceiling changed places. Some walls moved while others were disappearing. It was impossible for a human eye to track the transformation as the ship went through. April had designed it somehow and boys trusted her, they trusted this unbeatable starship.

SR: "Commander Eagle, take the fleet close to the asteroid belt and…"

CE: "Understood." Commander cut him, not showing on the screen "Is everything alright where you are?"

SR: "Affirmative, Sir!" 

There was a series of clack sounds in the dynamic and after it came complete silence.

* * *

Remrod was patiently waiting for the enemy. Even through Colt remembered the direction in which Jesse Blue sped away to, the Renegade could appear anywhere - the Outriders were pretty good in sweeping under the rug. 

All scanners worked to the maximum surveillance. Any point that looked suspicious was immediately enlarged many times, but for now, everything was clear.

* * *

Few more minutes of heavy silence passed by.

SR: "There is it!"

FB: "One more over here!"

SR: "Two. Too much..."

À: "Three."

C: "If there is so many of them than they can't be too tough. You know how the Outriders are - it's either quality or quantity."

SR: "Colt, you're forgetting that there are no rules like this for Jesse Blue."

FB: "Saber, you're the boss here. What are we going to do?" 

SR: "Grab the closest one, fire at the second and the third. We'll use the first one as a shield. Then we'll see from there."

À: "They all close to us…"

Ñ: "Hey, Saber, I think they're about to shoot us."

SR: "Open fire!"

Saber didn't finish the last sentence yet when Colt pulled the trigger.

* * *

Remrod fired from its gigantic pistol, and it didn't miss. The arm with the laser cannon of one of the renegades exploded. In the next instant, the enemy blasted, beating out the pistol from Remrod's metal fingers. The boosters were fired and a beam from another robot missed its target. With the next movement Remrod hammered its fist on the top knob, which was supposed to be the renegade's head (on the way Remrod caught his tumbling about pistol). Under this force the armored steel cave in, but it hadn't done any harm to the robot. The renegade started to beat Remrod by using its claws and feet while the Earth robot was keeping it between itself and other renegades. 

* * *

Remrod was convulsing under the heavy jolts.

SR: "Let's try an old Indian trick… Let's take the "heart" out of the still living body."

With a loud shriek, Remrod's hand fell into the body of the robot. Fingers clenched on something inside. Remrod made a sharp jerk. Results came fast: burning curl knocked down the illuminator and everything went down afterwards.

* * *

Remrod turned around. One one-hand and one undamaged renegades were still waiting for their turn. The one-hand started its attack while the other one was trying to circle Remrod. It wasn't hard to see what they were going to do, but how to avoid it? It was time to make a plan of their own, and quick. Remrod turned on the main busters and lunged to the asteroids. Without suspecting a thing, the Renegades followed Remrod. They took it as a retreat.

* * *

FB: "Perfect! Right on plan."

There was a big chance that the robots under Jesse Blue command wouldn't fall for such an old trick. 

SR: "Let's wait for the intact one right after the first rock - it's moving faster than one-hand one."

It was quiet for some time.

Ñ: "Our 'welcome guest' is here!"

* * *

A massive figure, which was named the "Intact one", showed up behind the rock. It didn't spot the hiding enemy yet. Remrod's powerful hands grabbed the Outrider machine and slammed it over on the sharp edges of the nearby asteroid. The Renegade, pancaked on the rock, was loosing its control for a brief moment. The goal was achieved, but Remrod itself was pushed in the opposite direction. The busters fired at the right time to avoid a near collision with the tow passing by asteroids, which could smash the ship in bits and pieces. Due to the delay, the situation returned to the initial point.

* * *

SR: "Colt, try to blast off the second hand from that one-hand guy."

C: "I`ll try!"

A: "Look out! The intact one is about to fire! "

SR: "Block it!"

* * *

Remrod covered its head - its most valuable part, but the missile hit it on the shoulder instead. As soon as the danger passed, Remrod fired a dozen or so of self-navigating missiles. Those tiny rockets couldn't do much harm, but rather cloud the intact renegade with dust. The robot should lose its orientation since the cloud wasn't going to clear right away. They had about 20 seconds to destroy the one-hand renegade.

The laser pistol in Remrod's hand. Few good shots and one wouldn't have to worry about that freak anymore, but the the intact one, not really seeing where to aim, started to fire at all directions. This tactic could prove effective - it would be enough if one or more missiles would find its target. Anyways, Remrod made one shot at the one-hand renegade.

* * *

C: "I hit it on the shoulder, but somehow its hand is not falling off!"

FB: "Do it again!" he advised his friend while keeping Remrod away from the "blind" hits of the intact renegade.

Colt performed his best shooting skills, repeating the shots to the inches, but it still didn't do any good.

C: "It reflects the laser beam!"

A: "Then how did we manage to blast its hand in the first place?"

SR: "It looks like they didn't finish this renegade and sent it in the fight, hoping that we wouldn't find it's weakness like an "Achilles heel"" grinned Saber.

A: "The Intact one is getting out on the dust cloud."

The warning came right on time because the renegade was about to bear on Remrod with all its bulk. Saber Rider was able to intercept from the Intact's claw which was equipped with a sharp edge, but the second less dangerous punch passed right through Remrod's defenses. Several crack sounds were echoeing inside the earth ship. Right at that moment, the one-hand renegade approached them. While keeping its distance, it was no longer a threat to Remrod - it seemed like it lost all its firepower with its hand. Anyways, it wasn't recommended to let it come close.

* * *

Three mechanical bodies entwined in one floundering ball and Remrod along with its crew was right in the center of it. They were spinning amongst them in silence, indifferent from everything else. It really didn't look good for the Star Sheriffs.

* * *

The tension sweat was covering the Star Sheriffs.

C: "Looks like we aren't the best ones today." He mumbled under his breath, bitterly trying to shoot at least once, but it was impossible. With each instant, the situation was becoming more and more complicated. Saber Rider and Fireball were doing their best to wrest Remrod from the renegade's paws, but no matter how hard they tried, it wasn't good enough.

By that time the renegades were hitting out the enemy by all their limbs - legs, hands and one even was with a tail.

There were crunch and rattle inside the Remrod. Some chinks appeared and the air with a whing was coming out. It was a catastrophe situation - never before Remrod and its crew were so close to their doom.

"Hello, Star Sheriffs! How are you doing?" called Commander Eagle.

A: "Not very good, Daddy. Looks like we lost our maneuverability... I hope Saber Rider could think of something to get us out."

CE: "Are busters still in order?" he asked in a great concern.

A: "Yea sure."

CE: "Then get out of asteroid field to the open space. We've been promised a hand from Clio... hmm... Queen Clio."

SR: "You heard the Commander, Fireball... Do it! On our way out try to grate one of renegades by the rock.

* * *

Remrod was busting to the bright stars. Its engines were dragging all three units and as Saber Rider ordered it scraped one of its enemies on a sharp rock edge. The one-hand failed and came off from the ball of robots. Getting more room, the Intact Renegade started to tear Remrod with greater energy.

* * *

"Prepare the beam!" odered Lasana who was sent by Clio to aid the Cavalry Command.

For a few centuries till now, no one on the planet never used this powerful and sharp cannon. 

"As soon as you'll get them in sight, aim for the Outriders. And be sure not to harm the Star Sheriffs - if something will happen to them the Queen will never forgive you that!"

In a few seconds on the telescope-sight with two circle stuck to the Renegade's chest. 

"Ready!" called out the shooter.

"Fire!" called back Lasana.

A blue-green ray cut through space, passing the distance in an instant between Lavana and the Outrider base, where the giants were fighting.

The beam hit the renegade in the armour, engulfed by a burning circle of the melted metal, followed by a big blast. The explosion was so strong that Remrod turned out to be right in the center of the burning ball of fire and was pushed aside. Only the great toughness of the ship saved the Star Sheriff's lives.

Like enchanted, the Star Sheriffs gazed at the slowly disappearing red curls. Finally, the space was clear - the only remains left by the renegade were some floating red-hot debris that were slowly deleting from the place of the blast.

SR: "There's no time for relaxation! The one-hand robot is still alive!"

The One-hand renegade as confirming his words slowly flittered from the asteroids. Its motions became less powerful and confident. 

SR: "Prepare the lasers!" he ordered.

From a hidden slots were brought out all sorts of laser guns and were directed in one precise point of the space.

SR: "Fire!"

From the sight it looks like between Remrod and the One-hand appeared a wall made out of nearly parallel light-blue beams. 

The second bright flash illuminated the silent space rocks.

FB: "Returning to the mother ship?"

SR: "Yes."

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	2. Part 2

Twins and Jesse Blue. Part 2.

Twins and Jesse Blue  
Part 2.

**© Copyright 1999 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

"Good work, Star Sheriffs!" Commander Eagle greeted his subordinates when they walked into the control room. "You've done your part of job, now it's our turn. You can take a rest now.

"You mean that you will deal the base yourselves?" asked Saber Rider.

"Yes, certainly. The Scouts have reported that it stayed defenseless. The Outriders were in panic. Many of them tried to escape in one-man ships, hoping that no one would notice it.

C: "Should we chase them?"

CE: "There is no need for it. They aren't a threat to us anymore. Anyways, most of them have already headed back to their own dimension."

FB: "And what about Jesse Blue?"

Commander Eagle frowned.

"I've sent a patrol squad to intercept him, but no one has seen him from the moment Colt has lost him."

C: "I'm not sure those dudes can handle that guy. You need a professional for a work like that."

FB: "You are talking about yourself, aren't you?" He asked with an acid grin.

C: "Why not?! We are almost equal with him, only I have more experience!"

SR: "Colt, you are exaggerating. I remember one time when he almost killed you when you've met him one on one."

C: "No! I was only pretending!"

FB: "Yea, sure!"

C: "You don't believe me?!"

No one answered Colt, which made him furious.

C: "I'll show you!"

He was about to snap running, but a firm hand from Saber Rider laid on his shoulder holding him back.

SR: "You better ask the Commander first."

Colt looked at the Commander Eagle.

CE: "Go Colt. If you find out something, just let us know about it. Dismissed. By the way, where's April?"

FB: "She's with Remrod right now, checking on the damages. She says that a lot of fixing needs to be done on the ship. Stellar is with her at the hangar." He gave away all this comprehensive information almost in one second.

At the same time, a comlink belled. Commander Eagle walked to the console and pushed the button. The voice of a communication officer came through the speakers.

"It's Miss Stellar, Sir."

CE: "Turn her in!"

S: "Hello Daddy! April is asking you to send a technician down to hangar 3."

CE: "All right. Tell April, that I want to speak with her."

There came some unclear voice from the speakers - Stellar was transferring the message to her sister.

S: "Daddy, she says that she is very busy right now. She wants the ship to be ready as soon as possible before you'll need it again." Explained Stellar.

"All right." muttered the Commander, but his face showed that he was delighted of his daughters.

The connection broke off and immediately the com. officer turned on.

"It's Colt, Commander! I'll replay the message."

Through the static noise Colt's voice started saying: "I've found the ranger's ships. Most of them are destroyed and some are stock in the wreckage. Looks like Jesse wasn't playing careful with them. I don't see any survivors... Hey, wait a moment! In Fighter MR106, there is someone alive. He's signaling, maybe his radio's busted. Commander, what should I do: help the survivors or follow Jesse Blue?"

CE: "Communication control! Switch me to a direct line with Colt!"

Some cracks in the speakers, and static. Then all of them disappeared - the com. Officer cleared the air for them.

CE: "This is Commander Eagle, Colt. Can you hear me?"

C: "Clearly, Commander! What should I do?"

CE: "Follow Jesse Blue. We will rescue the squad ourselves. Stay in contact."

Commander Eagle turned back to the Star Sheriffs and saw April walking to the command post. She looked tired, but was hiding it. Stellar walked up right behind her.

CE: "How is Remrod, April? He asked, "How long will it take to fix it?"

A: "I don't know. Remrod can fly, but only for a limited time. Right now, the guys from the repair group are working under it."

CE: "I haven't called for the technicians yet!"

À: "That's why I had to do it myself!"

CE: "Alright, I think we can manage without Remrod from now. Take your time with the report.

A: "Hmm… Can we?.." she stopped her words looking at her father with the sparkling eyes. All of the sudden, she wasn't tired anymore. In fact, she was fresh and ready for work now.

CE: "What?"

À: "Can we help with the rescue opperation?"

Saber Rider and Fireball were silent, but one could see that both of them didn't like where this was going.

CE: "April? How did you find out about the fighters? I've just got the word. Or were you listening?" he wanted to take her mind from that idea.

A: "Colt's Bronco Buster is always connected to Remrod." She quickly answered on her daddy's accusation and returned to her question: "So, are we going or what?"

CE: "You want to take Stellar in the open space? Interesting, how are you planing to do that? Right now, I don't have any available crafts for joy-rides. All pilots are busy and it may be dangerous."

April looked straight in her father's eyes.

A: "It's not a joy-ride. We want to help people!"

CE: "I've said that there are no ships available!" He hoped that this argument will keep his daughters on the safe side.

A: "But we have two robo-steeds! I hope Saber Rider doesn't mind me riding Steed?" 

She glanced over at Saber Rider with scenic humbleness. He only blinked.

Commander Eagle was silent expecting that Saber Rider would talk her out of it.

SR: "It would be better if you won't do it."

CE: "Saber Rider is right, April. I personally prefer to choose more safer circumstances for Stellar's first out space journey..."

S: "Please, father! I really want to help somehow."

CE: "And you can! Call your mother and thank her for her help. And… tell her that as that we'll land on Lavana soon."

S: "All right." And she walked to the com officer accompanied by April.

A: "They won't let us out from the ship until all the Outriders around here are destroyed."

So, they left while Commander Eagle and the two Star Sheriffs waited for the next message from Colt.

* * *

C: "Commander, it looks like the base is completely abandoned. No Outriders are in sight, and I don't see Jesse Blue anywhere" he reported after a short silence.

SR: That's strange.. They usually are protecting their burrows up to the last."

FB: "Then again... They do have a new Trail Boss now - Jesse Blue. He uses different tactics."

C: "I think I will take a closer look at this hole."

SR: "Colt, wait. Something is not right here."

CE: "Yes, it's too easy." He took a second to think, "Probably we should scan the near by space for an ambush."

While Commander Eagle passed the orders down, Saber Rider argued with Colt since the cowboy wanted to go inside the base, but Saber would not let him. It wasn't often when the Outriders were leaving their bases without blowing it up afterwards. However, now it was a unique opportunity to have this untouched base open up for further investigation.

"No large groups are discovered. The Outrider ships are leaving this quadrant in groups of three or four." followed a report from an officer in the Scan Control.

CE: "Colt, approach the asteroid slowly. But, be careful, there might be an automatic defense system."

In a few minutes Colt called back.

C: "Right, there is one! But its misses are too obvious. It looks like someone purposely knocked down the aim." 

FB: "Or it happened by itself."

C: "Possible. Anyways, I've destroyed it."

CE: Okay, approach the main gates. We are following your trajectory exactly but will stop in two radiuses from the asteroid. Colt, go inside."

Colt's Bronco Buster was hanging near the tempting opened doors of the Outrider base. It was calling to go inside, but he had that weird feeling of the danger waiting him. He lingered. Then, not finding anything suspicious, his craft slowly moved forward.

"Commander! Radiation rays are being registered. It is directed from the edge of the asteroid field to the base."

But the warning came too late. Commander Eagle saw the gigantic asteroid started to break up. Faster and faster like something was pushing them from the inside. Finally, the powerful blast teared the monolith of the rock, making a space dust out of it. Now, it was clear why it was so easy for Cavalry Command to capture the base - Jesse simply waited for one of the Star Sheriffs to enter it and blew it up all together afterwards. He knew that he was not going to succeed in destroying Remrod, but nonetheless, he would be satisfied if he could put out of action 1/4 of crew of the famous Earth battle ship.

CE: "Contact Colt on the double!"

April ran to her father.

A: "Colt was there?" 

She saw the destruction of the base.

Commander Eagle nodded desperately.

"He doesn't answer!" a voice came from the speaker.

"The debris, Sir! They are coming in our direction!" the second speaker warned.

CE: "Go to a safe distance!" ordered the Commander, still watching the point where Colt's ship was just a moment ago

A: "We are not leaving Colt there, are we?"

SR: "I'll go search for him!"

A: "Me too!"

They have parted out from the command room and ran down to their robo-steeds. Soon, two bright quick stars were running to the former Outrider base.

Stellar came out from the radio shack.

S: "I have transferred what you have asked me to. Hey, what's going on here?"

CE: "The Outriders have blasted up the base, when Colt was there."

* * *

There were not any spatial search instruments on the robo-steeds, so they had to hope to find him through visual contact. Saber Rider on Steed was a little ahead of April.

SR: "There he is!"

A: "Oh, my God! Bronco Buster is almost destroyed! I only hope that Colt is alive!"

SR: "We have to hope for the best."

And the rest of the way they made in silence."

Bronco Buster slowly drifted near a big metalled piece of the base. One side of it was concaved while the atmospheric wings were torned and crumpled. Fortunately, the cabin wasn't damaged much. April approached it and looked inside.

A: "Saber, he's unconscious. We should take him to the flagman ship immediately."

SR: "Wait, I'll secure the cable and we'll tow him." Saying that he already was creeping on the broken Bronco Buster. On the bottom of the ship there was a special compartment with extra oxygen tanks and other necessary things in case of critical situations. Among all that stuff there were two spools of a metal cable.

He pitched one line to April so she could attach it to Nova's croup, and with the second cable in hand, he jumped on Steed's back. Bronco Buster wasn't very heavy, so it wasn't too hard to move it. Within 15 minutes, Colt was brought into the infirmary. The ship doctor came in and checked on him. He gave some instructions on how to treat him, and then left to take care of other fighter pilots. Stellar decided to look after Colt. She carefully treated her only patient, following the doctor's instructions wordwise. She ordered the rest not to enter Colt's room since he wasn't well enough to receive any visitors yet. The Star Sheriffs and Commander Eagle, who wanted to know the detailness on the cowboy's current condition, had to obey and wait in the corridor at the open door.

A bridge officer walked to them.

"Sir," he called the Commander Eagle, "you're needed at the bridge."

The Commander nodded and left. The officer looked into the open door and asked: "How is he?"

SR: "The doctor said that there is nothing serious - he received a blow on the head during the blast."

Colt heard the voice in the corridor and wanted to sit, but Stellar's hand kept him down on the bed.

S: "Stay down! Or you'll feel dizzy."

"Star Sheriffs, return to your posts." Ordered the officer, and asked now addressing to Stellar, "When you'll return him to us?"

S: "According to my experience and patient's condition, I would say- in two hours he'll be able to return to active duty." without a stumble reported Stellar.

"I'll give your words to the Commander Eagle" smiled the officer and closed the door.

C: "Stellar, you're charming!" gabbled out the lad.

S: "Don't talk! And don't move! Or I'll give you the sleeping-pills."

* * *

Within the next few hours, all captains of the Cavalry Command star fleet and the Star Sheriffs gathered in Commander Eagle's office. 

CE: "As you all ready know, Remrod destroyed three renegades. Hmm… the last, the third one were destroyed with the help of our allies Remrod gave us a clear run to the base. The Outriders have left it without a fight, but with a surprise to us - a remote controlled bomb. They waited until one of our ships was going be within range and activated it. Luckily, our scout, Colt who was right next to the explosion, is okay. The total losses of this operation has not exceed as rated. In other words - the Outrider base in 277 sector stopped its existence. My congratulations!"

After a short approving hum, one of the captains asked for a to speak. 

"I would like to now the current conditions regarding to Remrod's repairs? Can we count on it?" 

Commander Eagle gestured at April. 

A: "I would prefer to keep it back for a while, but if such need will appear in the near future, it'll be able to bear at least one fight. Otherwise, I'm afraid that without the proper repair, the chances to lose it are escalating.

The captain who put the question nodded, satisfied with the answer.

The Commander then got on his feet again.

CE: "If there aren't anymore questions, then we need to decide what to do next. In my opinion - we need to spread out in the neighboring sectors. We have to find out where the Outriders will assemble again and we have to avert them from securing their positions. As for Remrod, it should be sent to the nearest planet so that proper repair are taken care of."

"Well, reasonable enough. There is no need to keep such a big fleet at one point." someone pointed out.

Commander Eagle waited for other comments or remarks before continuing on:

"As for the Star Sheriffs, they will get three day leave on Lavana and three more days on the Arrow. I believe no one will doubt that they have deserved it?"

Afterwards, the discussion proceeded on to the ship's dislocation of other the sectors. At the end of the session, each captain knew his new patrolling space, and within two hours, all space ships started to drift away while the Flagship directed its course to Lavana on slow speed.

Commander Eagle kept his word - he was returning to his native land. It was so good to be back after all those years on the planet where your ancestor lived, where you had spent your childhood, where you know any stone. Commander Eagle sunk into pleasing memories.

Oh, God! He wanted to return! He was anguishing all these years without Clio! Only God knew how inhuman he would be if he did not need to leave at all as it was and not return ever!

* * *

The flagship was drawn in to the planet's atmosphere by the landing beam and was put on a landing pad, sparkling from the morning dew.

The Star Sheriffs, Stellar and Commander Eagle came down by the deck ladder. As they walked away from the ship, the flagship was lifted up and then disappeared in the skies. Several minutes later, a flying platform with the queen and her retinue approached them.

* * *

Probably, Lavana never had such a luxurious feast. All three days, which the king spent on the planet, were declared national holidays. After all, it had been 17 years that the royal family was reunited again, and this lucky day finally came! The whole planet was celebrating the joyous occasion - they all loved their king. People were enjoying the party. One could see everywhere crowds of smiling natty dressed royal subjects while in the palace, music was played from dusk till dawn. People were dancing and guests from the most remote parts of the planet kept on coming.

* * *

April and Stellar spent their first day meeting the guests, listening to their congratulation speeches on the long-awaited family reunion. At evening, when the flow of arrivers reduced a little, they went to rest a little before the night ball.

The princess's rooms were near each other, as it was long time ago. They could sleep for a while after the hard day, but instead they decided to spend their free time talking. They were telling each other all those small things to help them understand each other better.

Little by little, they moved from subject to another until to the one discussion that could only be discussed among the closest friends - the boy dissection.

After a short opinion exchange, April asked Stellar:

A: "Stellar, who do you like most out of all of them? Saber, Fireball or Colt?"

S: "Colt!" lightly answered Stellar.

April was hardly able to keep the laughter inside.

"He's certainly a nice guy, but... But you need to be carefully with him."

S: "Why?" a moment later asked Stellar.

A: "Well, how should I say it?.." She felt difficulty in finding the right words to explain, "I'll better show you. Tonight, in the palace, there will be a lot of guests, and of course there will be girls. For the purity of the experiment it is necessary for you to refuse Colt every time when he'll come to invite you for a dance. And he'll do it, don't worry. So, as soon as he'll understand, that he won't get anything from you, he'll leave to invite other girls. Then, you can see what's wrong with him!"

S: "I'll see! This should be interesting!"

The girls giggled and continued on talking.

* * *

Finally the night came. The palace shone with lights. There were so many guests that there wasn't enough space in the palace and many had to stay in brightly lit garden. Servants organized bars and dancing squares, where the dancers appeared right away.

Then, the music became louder and more solemn - the royal family came to the grand staircase to welcome their guests.

People were exulting, they were happy to see their ruler again. 

The King and the Queen left to the circle of friends, but April and Stellar dressed in the way-up gowns what made them look alike more then ever stayed with the guests in the garden.

A number of young men were waiting their turn to dance with the princesses. Of course, both girls were enjoying the night, forgeting about everything. Life was so beautiful and the force field surrounding the planet inspired unflinching safety confidence. What else was there in need for life? Only to waltz like this for an eternity!

Saber, Colt and Fireball didn't even try to come close to the recent companions, knowing for sure that this attempt was beforehand doomed to failure. Colt easily collected several girls, taking them to entertain with the latest jokes, which he knew a great amount. Saber Rider and Fireball joined this merry company that made Colt a little irritated.

At that time April remembered her promise to show Stellar Colt's true nature. She found her sister amongst the dancing pairs and took her away saying that it was time to take a small break. April put a finger to her lips, giving a sign to be quiet.

They easily found the group where Colt now was saying the tales of his heroic deeds.

The girls come closer, hiding, so Colt couldn't see them. April then flashed a sign to Fireball to take Saber Rider and disappear. Soon it was done and they joined the princesses.

SR: "What did you want?" - he whispered.

A: "From you - nothing. Stellar wants to see how Colt acts when he is surrounded by girls."quietly answered April. 

The guys nodded, proving that it was worth seeing it, and so the show began: noticing that he was now left alone with the girls, Colt began cramming more and more. It was so hard to hold the laughter. April, Stellar, Saber Rider and Fireball were burbling behind his back, but Colt led away with his fairy tales without noticing anything.

One of the girls kissed Colt. If one only could see him at that moment! His face expressed unlimited joy, and precisely at that happiest moment, he heard the chuckle and movement sounds behind him. 

He sharply turned around and saw the scene: April was muzzling, cutting loose from Fireball while at the same time she herself could hardly standing on her feet from all the laughter. Stellar did not to fell down since she was holding onto Saber Rider while both of them were cracking up.

C: "What are you doing over there?" Colt was amazed to find his friend here.

In return, he got only a chorus of loud laughter. Taking his breath, Saber finally answered to his friend: "We were watching you! You would beat every one in the comedy. If you only could see yourself from a side!"

Colt thought for a moment whether he should huff or not, but at the end, he joined the laughter after all.

"Okay, guys, carry on in the same spirit! I'm taking April away now." Stellar grasped April's hand and tailed her to the palace where the music was still playing.

* * *

The whole following day, the royal family, Star Sheriffs and the rest were sleeping after a roaring night. The departure was scheduled on the evening.

Guests, who were able to get up from bed, came to say good-bye to their King. Colt, Saber Rider and Fireball were already onboard of the flagman, which arrived right on schedule. Except for the yesterday's girlfriends, the guys didn't have anyone else to say farewell to. Nonetheless, it was still hard to find them in the crowd. 

Meanwhile in the palace, the King, Queen and both princesses were in the Throne room of their ancestors. Queen Clio, as any mother didn't want to let go of her daughters while at the same time, she didn't dare herseld to leave Lavana. Commander Eagle - King of Lavana - felt sorry that he had to go from his home and wife so soon. It was impossible to make Clio change her mind - he learned it far back at their first years of marriage, and he himself didn't want to abandon his plans either. They had talked over a lot of possibilities, including about the ones when the entire royal family would go to Earth themselves; that Clio could stay with both princesses; and when parents would take their turns in taking care of the other child… All was sorted but non of their plans was good enough. So it was agreed - they would what was best for them. Queen Clio understood that she would stay alone for some time.

"Yes, you are old enough and can decide your destiny for yourselves." said Clio with some bitterness in her voice. "I believe you have the same turbulent nature as I had in my youth. I understand you. But promise me that you'll find time to visit your mother."

Both girls thankfully embraced their mother. At this point their dispute ended.

Clio stayed in the palace - she was afraid that will start crying in the face of her people. From the palace tower, she saw how the ship lifted and disappeared in the clouds.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	3. Part 3

Twins and Jesse Blue. Part 3.

Twins and Jesse Blue  
Part 3.

**© Copyright 1999 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

It was a perfect morning. The local sun was shining bright and not a cloud in the sky. Like the weather - everybody's mood was glorious.

Yesterday evening Remrod had left the Cavalry Command fleet to head toward Planet Arrow. It was a heave populated border planet. It was a place where all kind of salesmen gathered around. A planet with a perfect climate to attract tourists.

After a successful mission, the Star Sheriffs got their three-day leave while the ship was going to be under repair.

They arrived at Central-Arrow-City when the last sunburst disappeared in the horizon. 

Without loosing much time, the Star Sheriffs docked the ship at the repair dock to allow the technicians to work on it overnight. They had been here before - so April knew that they were qualified enough to work without her supervision. With that, the Star Sheriffs and Stellar went directly to the previously booked hotel.

In the morning April and Stellar used the opportunity to see the planet's main city - especially Stellar since it was her first visit to other planets. She found everything quite interesting and amusing. Like a child in the fairytale, she was amazed at each step she made.

After a short walk, both girls went to the café for the breakfast. Soon Saber Rider, Colt and Fireball joined them. 

C: "Why do you have to get up so early, Your Highnesses?"

FB: "Yea, you could sleep until noon like any other well-mannered princesses do."

April ignored their smart remarks and finished her salad before she answered them.

"I've decided to take Stellar shopping today. Want to join us?" the last question was made just for good manners, she was sure that all of them were going to deny the invitation. 

As she foreknew, they started to say something about their own plans for the day and didn't look at her. However, the girls didn't even bother listening to their explanations. They quickly finished their coffee along with some hot biscuits and left the café, asking the guys to pay for them. 

"Do you guys think we did the right thing of letting them go alone?" asked Fireball when the door slammed behind the girls.

SR: "We'll contact them in the next two hours. That is if April didn't forgot her communicator on the ship." their leader told them.

In the meantime, April and Stellar caught a taxi and ordered it to take them to one of the most exclusive and famous Shopping Plaza Arrow, called Lorengo Shopping Plaza. April had heard all about it while she was in the Cavalry Command and she had been wanting to visit it for a long time now. 

"I hope you'll like our way of living." said April to her sister.

"I'm beginning to like it now." Stellar answered with the smile.

A: "But you must be careful. Many people here are ready to use your every bobble. So, you better stay near me."

S: "Okay. I'll try!"

As soon as the girls entered the Shopping Plaza, Stellar completely forgot about April's warning and walked to the nearest shop. Maybe she didn't know the meaning behind many things, but, nonetheless, it was still interesting to look at them and guess. 

April found her sister at the cash-desk set back in the shop who was buying some fancy articles. 

A: "Hey! What are you doing? We don't need all this!"

S: "You don't, but I do!" Stellar replied, continuing on what she was doing.

A: " Stellar, please! If you buy all this much in one store now, you won't have enough money left for the others. Let's see the other boutiques. They are more interesting than this."

April's remonstrating worked and Stellar left her trolley, allowing the distracted sellers to put everything back on shelves. Even so, she had managed to buy a small porcelain statuette of a young shepherd.

Numerous big and small shops followed next, where in each of them the sisters bought something. It was a good thing that the credit card with the blazon of Cavalry Command worked like a charm. In some small shops, where the owner himself kept an eye on counter, they were getting a small discounts - 20 - 30% - as a token of a gratitude for protecting the New Frontier.

Somewhere around two o'clock the girls finally decided that it was time to eat. They went into one of the small café with a quick service. Although it was dining time it wasn't all to hard to find a free table. However, it was a good thing that they had asked to deliver everything to their hotel before that. Otherwise, they would have spent half the time in dealing with them instead of enjoying their lunch. Both of them ordered the special of the house - a hamburger, and the third generation of "7up". 

After having gone through the entire Shopping Plaza, April then offered to go to the central part of the city to see what was going on there. Exiting the plaza, the girls caught a taxi, heading toward the city. 15 minutes later, they were already standing on the sidewalk of the main street with lots of people and cars on it, an eternal line of colorful signboards running to the distance.

On top of that, it was so hot and sultry on the street after having used to the conditioned air of the Shopping Plaza. The postmeridian Sun made the asphalt and walls of the buildings so hot, burning like they were in an oven.

April and Stellar quickly hurried to the nearest cafeteria. April gave her credit card, ordering two glasses of lemonade.

The bartender took a look at the card and then at April.

"Hey! I know you! I've served in Cavalry Command myself. You are the Star Sheriff, Miss April Eagle! I saw you once."

April was confused. It was really rare that someone would recognize her. Compared to Saber Rider or Fireball, she would never get accustomed to such meetings, but the bartender at the counter didn't notice her disappointment.

"Hey, guys!" he yelled to his buddies, "A Star Sheriff is here!"

Two young persons showed up from the back room and looking at two girls with amusement. April withdrew her credit card and tried to leave the cafe, but the bartender left the counter and took her to one of the tables.

"Oh, don't worry about paying, everything is on the house. We will serve you the best! How can I help you? That to offer you? Hmm… May I ask who's your friend?" he then turned to Stellar.

Her dark spectacles, which she didn't want to remove indoors, were hiding half of her face. As a princess she was used to the high-pressure receptions and honoring, but even she was stunned a little with such a force.

April tried to answer but was interrupted by the bartender.

"She looks so like you. If I hadn't known it any better, I would say that this is your twin."

April opened her mouth, ready to answer him, but never got the chance to do so. Words were spreading from him like pies from a hole in the bag.

"No matter as long as she's with you, we will serve her, too!"

The bartender started to wipe out the already clean table. Some of the visitors turned around to see what was going on. Some of them stared at them, guessing who they might be. The news that there was a Star Sheriff in the house spread quickly. Within a minute, the cafe was filled with all sorts of people, but there was nothing but curiosity in their glances.

"April, it's strange. Have they never seen a Star Sheriff before?" wondered Stellar. 

They were in the public for a half-day now and nothing happened out of the ordianary.

"Well, the Star Sheriffs are famous, but we prefer not to appear on Stereo TV. That's why they don't know us in the person. The Cavalry Command has a special Public Relation department to keep the press satisfied. A guy named Alex Lightweight is usually the one who gets all the attention. Personally, I don't like it when someone gapes at you like you are part of an expensive shop." She tried to joke, but Stellar didn't even smile.

"Do you see the one over there?" Stellar showed the direction with her eyes, "He looks at you as he knows something. There is no curiosity in him as in others, he's not like the others. He's different."

These words alerted April. After a few minutes, during which girls exchanged meaningless phrases, pretending that everything is ok, April took a careful look at the specified person.

His glance literally burned through April. It took all her skill to save a visible tranquillity in this critical situation. This person was indeed different - he was an Outrider, and he knew that she was one of those who were standing in his master's way to conquer the human dimension.

April decided to leave the place, but not to offend the bartender, the girls finished their drinks quickly. After that, they both got up from the table and walked out like nothing had happened. April even waived to the bartender.

As April and Stellar walked a little away from the cafe, April decided that it was time to contact the boys. It was strange for not having heard from them all morning. She didn't want someone to see her talking into a walkie-talkie. Besides, it was too crowdy on the street. With a lot of grace and self-confidence, the girls have turned from the populated streets into a narrow lane. It was almost deserted there. From the entrance of the big building on the other side of the street went out three young persons and walked to the car, not paying any attention to the girls. April took out from her purse a tiny receiver. She pressed some buttons and waited for a response. There was a strange silence in the air. Other than that, it was completely quiet.

"Something wrong?" Stellar noticed some perplexity in her sister.

"Nothing!" April pressed some more combinations and shook the device. 

It stayed quiet as before, "Probably the batteries went out. Good thing they are standard size and not the Cavalry Command's special-long-playing type which can nowhere be found."

"Is it possible to buy them somewhere?" by this question it became clear on how quickly Stellar got accustomed to the new situation and understood the main rule - money could buy anything.

"Certainly. There are a lot of small shops specializing on radio-video-photo and other related goods."

Both girls returned to the main street. Looking around, April quickly found what she needed. Right next to the Radio-video shop, Stellar saw a jewelry shop. April, without any fluctuations, let her sister to go in it.

"Meet me outside in 10 minutes. I'll look for some more stuff in there. OK? Wait for me if I'll be late."

Smiling to each other, they headed off into different doors.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	4. Part 4

Twins and Jesse Blue. Part 4.

Twins and Jesse Blue  
Part 4.

**© Copyright 1999 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

Stellar walked in to the shop. Everything in there was sparkling in mirrors and glass. Chromed edging shined softly in the artificial light. Furnishing blinds with its grandeur and reminded Stellar of her home planet.

Stones of different colors, elegant jewelry versicoloured on velvet and satin cushions. A clerk appeared from somewhere.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Seller just couldn't say "no" to him. She asked him to show a beautiful set - a necklace and earrings. It was a miraculous combination of dark maroon garnet and silver. Stellar was ready to buy it when she saw another charming set - soft-shining opal fine-cut in a drop shape.

It was so hard to make a decision which one to buy! The clerk offered her to try both of them. She liked the idea and started to spin before the mirror, and of course she didn't noticed when her 10 minutes were over.

Meanwhile, April easily found the batteries she needed. She still had some time so she entertained herself by observing the newest model of audio system, but even for such a good thing the price was too high, so she went out of the shop with the calm heart. 10 minutes were almost other, but April decided to call the boys first and only afterwards get her sister.

April foresaw that Saber Rider would comb her down for the expired batteries, and she didn't want Stellar to hear that.

April turned around a corner from the main street and started to tune-up her walkie-talkie. Bad luck - her frequency was occupied by a local radio station transmitting stock exchange news.

The rule stated: if your frequency was occupied - use somebody's else!

April ran through the whole spectrum, recalling what frequency the guys use, and the first one she found was Saber's. It took her only a second to tune it up.

April was about to open her mouth to call him when someone's palm laid on her lips, silencing her. Strong hands wrestled her comunit out of her hands, fallind down to the ground where it shattered into million bits of pieces. Not realizing yet what was going on, April struggled to get free from the palm.

"Hey! It was my last one!"

She raised her eyes from the debris and saw Jesse Blue.

"And what happened to the rest of them?" he said instead of a greeting with a nearly friendly smile.

April stopped fighting: Alone she couldn't do anything to this new Trail Boss. Plus, her blaster was in her purse and one of the Outriders was already digging in it. So, she made a wise decision - to pretend to be a good girl until luck would turn to her side. Though she didn't hope much to trick Jesse Blue.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	5. part 5

Twins and Jesse Blue. Part 5.

Twins and Jesse Blue  
Part 5.

**© Copyright 1999 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

Tired playing with the sparkling gemstones, Stellar finally decided to come out of the shop. The clock on the sidewalk showed five minutes to four, and April was nowhere to be found.

_'I'm sure she's hiding somewhere nearby, watching me to see what I'll do next.'_ Stellar thought. 

That was to stay there and wait until someone would come to pick her up thus making her confess that she was indeed afraid of this mad city. Walking like on a promenade, Stellar went down the street. She pretended to be looking at the shop windows, but in reality, she was looking for her sister. She checked all the nearest shops one after another, but April just wasn't there.

Pretty soon she started to get worried.

_'What happened? Did we miss each other?'_ Stellar began to panic.

* * *

The sun was about to touch the horizon with its fading light coloring one side of the street in gold. A lonesome girl was making her way through the crowd. Stellar didn't look where she was walking - she simply didn't care for that. She was on a the type of mood in which she was ready to kill the first one who would dare to step on her way. Maybe it was written all over on her face because no one tried to come near her.

Stellar didn't notice that in her search she was moving in an expanding spiral direction from the place where she saw her sister for the last time. It was a long day and she didn't have any money, so the only thing left for her to do was to continue walking. Now, she was ready to do anything for her own credit card.

When she understood the senselessness of her search, Stellar stopped and leaned against the banister that separated the road from the sidewalk.

'_I can't do anything by myself._' she thought. '_April is much better with knowing her way around in this city, so I'll let her come to me!_'

With this decision the girl started to wait of what was going to happen next.

The day was almost over. The windows rejected bright glares on the by standers. With each passing minute, the splashes of sunlight became more and more red. The heat of the day hadn't disappear yet from the city. At the same time, the night wind had already brought along with it the long-expected coolness. It was the favorite time of the day for the citizens to take a walk. A lot of people came out from their homes to enjoy the evening sun.

However, Stellar did not notice the beauty around her. She was walking again, looking only on the ground. For the first time in her life, she felt what was it was to be really alone. Despite it, that feeling was nothing compared to the problem where to go for the night.

Suddenly she felt a gaze on herself. She slowly raised her head and met a glance from the statuesque young man. She saw an endearment and concern in his narrowed blue eyes. Unlike the majority of the other people here, his hair was in a blue-green color.

_'I must say it really suits him,_' Stellar said to herself.

The girl continued watching him, trying not to show any sympathy.

"April." The blue-eye guy called out with some hesitation in his voice.

"Oh no." Stellar was confused, "I'm her sister!"

"A sister! I didn't know that she even had a sister! A twin sister!" it seemed like he was more delighted than surprised.

"Well, yes..."

"And where's April?" he interrupted Stellar.

"You see... I'm lost! Well... We were shopping. I was in one shop while she was in another. And I can't find her since then!" Stellar was really close to break down in tears.

The guy comforted her on his shoulder so no one could see her tears. Stellar quickly calmed down. Back on Lavana, there wasn't a single person who would dare himself of touching her even with one finger, but now, everything was different. She didn't bother to move away from him. With some delight, she even noticed how strong his arms were.

"Come on," he said, "My name is Jesse Blue."

"I'm Stellar..." she was ready to add her royal title, but swallowed it in the last minute.

Jesse had gently pushed her before him.

"You'll need some kind of a place to stay for the night. I have rented a suite at the hotel nearby and will be honored to offer it to April's sister." He sweetly smiled to Stellar.

"But where will you stay for a night?"

"Don't worry, I have many friends here to whom I can turn to. I'll go to someone."

"I feel uneasy about it..."

"It's really okay! It's my pleasure to render you this small favor."

Stellar preferred not to argue anymore. After all, it ended up for her own good. For some time they were walking in silence.

"Do you know her well?" Stellar then broke the long pause.

"Who? April? Yes of course! For some time we were really close friends."

"Hmm, strange, she never told me about you. I even thought that she didn't have any other friends except for the Star Sheriffs."

"Because of them April had to break up with me. The truth is... She was forced into do so where in reality, she never wanted to leave me in the first place. I'm telling you, they've done a number on her head." complained Jesse.

"Really? But it seamed like they liked her a lot and she likes them, too."

"Don't know, don't know." Jesse didn't want to press it any further on her.

"Although I have to admit it... April had never told me anything of how she used to live before she met Saber Rider, Colt and Fireball."

"It's because she doesn't remember it." the guy argued.

"What do you mean by that?" Stellar sharply stopped and looked at him.

"They have done something to her. Now, she doesn't remember what was earlier in her life. I'm the only who knows the truth! But, there isn't a thing we can prove that!"

"But what about our father!? Didn't he notice anything?" Stellar continued to pester him.

JB: "Commander Eagle? He hoofed me out when I've told him that."

St: "That's not possible..."

"It happened!" Jesse answered sharply.

Silence took over.

"What do you do for living?" Stellar changed the subject.

"Well, I'm a designer. I'm creating machines, space ships and other first to need basis for the New Frontier. I design them and then look over the fabrication team of the production of the first prototype.

"That's great!" now she was feeling easier with this situation. "Will you help me to find my sister, Mr. Blue?"

"Call me Jesse, okay? It wasn't the answer to the question but Stellar took it as such.

"Okay, Jesse. So, what do you think, where we should start searching?"

JB: "When and where did you see her last?"

St: "Four hours ago. I think the street was called Freedom Street."

JB: "Four hours you say? Hmm... That's a long time ago. She could be anywhere by now, and I see that you are too tired to look for her any further today. Besides, it will be dark soon. I'll take you to the hotel now. There you can get some rest while in the meanwhile I will make a few calls and find out where she could be. Who knows... She might circling the city looking for you right now?"

"Hardly. I feel that something has happened to her. She would never leave me wander off by myself. She would wait for me no matter what! I feel that she's in trouble. You see, we can feel what the other twin feels when we are close enough."

__

'Cripes! The deuce they are! Interesting, do they have a telepathy as well? I hope not. Otherwise she wouldn't allow me to come close to her.' Anyways, this consideration had puzzled Jesse Blue, if he made a single mistake now, the whole plan would fall down the drain.

"But I can't make out where she is!" Continued Stellar. "You must help me!"

JB: "Certainly! After all April is my friend too. Don't worry, I'll take it from here now. I'm not the last man on this planet. Believe me, we'll find her!"

Stellar allowed him to take her to the hotel. Only when she was left alone she understood what it felt like to obey to a complete stranger. However, she didn't feel uncomfortable about it. She believed Jesse and hoped for his help. Following her new friend's advice, she went straight to bed and forget all tensions of the day.

As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was already asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jesse Blue had left for the secret Outrider base. He could already picture of what would April's face be like when he told her sister was under his control now. At least, she wouldn't have to worry about her anymore since he was going to take care of everything himself.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	6. part 6

Twins and Jesse Blue. Part 6.

Twins and Jesse Blue  
Part 6.

**© Copyright 1999-2000 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

Jesse entered in to the cell where April was held captive. She was lying on the dungeon plank-bed, staring at one point on the ceiling. Only for a moment the girl looked asquint towards his direction. At first, she wanted to play that she was terribly affronted, but after deciding that it would be too boring, she decided to play another game. There was only one thing to do - to hit Jesse with critics! At least, it was better than dying out of boredom.

Right after his first visit to the underground dungeon, Jesse Blue realized that to save his nerves he should see her as rarely as possible. Her comments about his base were just too much for the Trail Boss to handle it. After hearing numerous complaints of how your base was not hidden good enough, or not equipped as it supposed to be, or that your staff was dumb as bad trained turtles, then you certainly would start to ask yourself: Could it be true after all?

If it wasn't April herself, he would have found a million ways to tame that hard-bitten girl by now, but despite it, he simply couldn't do anything to harm her. Even though she was always in his way along with the Star Sheriffs, he had fallen under Nemsis's esteem and failed his missions on several occasions. However, when she was far away from him he had always promised himself to kill her, or at least get even with her, but as soon as he was near her, all these thoughts disappeared. He would do anything just to be close to her. The only reason that he was on this crowded Planet Arrow now was only because he had found out that Ramrod was heading that way. He even didn't care that if he made the slightest mistake he would be recognized and arrested instantlty. Nevertheless, there was no such danger that could keep him the pleasure from seeing her again. It wasn't the first time, and with a big help from other Star Sheriffs, April always had been the winner until now…

Jesse still couldn't believe that she said "NO" to him. He was sure that she played a "hard to get" game with him.

And now, when he was the one who had her very life and future in his hands, she was supposed to accept him as her master… But still, that hard-headed girl didn't even think about it! Instead she started to bug him! No bug was a mild term to say. She was insulting him. It was a good thing that none of his subordinates ever saw how she dares handle him!

"I have a good news for you!" started to say Jesse.

"Really?!" she looked skeptically at him, "Are you letting me go? With no conditions whatsoever?! It's not like you!"

"It's not that, April. I've got your sister!"

"Stellar!" stunned shouted April, "Oh, Jesse, you won't harm her? Where is she? I have to see her!"

Jesse Blue was pleased to see her reaction. Finally he had found her weak spot.

"You will see her!" he promised, "In fact, she has asked me to help her to find you!"

"You?!" she looked at him with wide open eyes. 

She couldn't understand what was going on and kept gazing at the Trail Boss. He would do anything to see her like this all the time.

"And I'm planning to help her!" he added smugly.

The last sentence surprised April even more. She wanted to say something, but couldn't say a word. 

"Don't worry, I'll keep you informed." 

He left the dungeon, leaving the girl in a depressed condition.

* * *

Jesse Blue kept his promise. Together with Stellar, he ran around the city chasing after ghosts. They asked everyone they met on the streets. This cock-up continued almost for two weeks, and in the meantime, April was sitting in her cell and read halfpenny horribles, which Jesse brought her.

At evenings, after useless search, Jesse visited his prisoner and told her about their day adventures. April listened to him with big interest and even laughed at the funniest parts when Stellar had done something unusual. It seemed that she didn't care much that she and the Trail Boss were becoming friends. However, only those who didn't know her well would think so. As for Jesse, he knew with what he was dealing with. He was sure that this so-called "friendship" would only last until she found a way to escape, blew up the base or organized a riot. One thing he knew for sure - he couldn't trust April, even if she was trying to acertain him in her loyalty. Furthermore, he also knew that he couldn't search for Stellar's sister for too long.

He needed to make some kind of a decision as soon as possible.

* * *

April walked back and forth in her dungeon cell. She was worried of what was going to happen to her, but most of all, she was worried about her sister. From the quiet Outrider conversations during their watch at her door and from Jesse's half-words, she could make out that sooner or later Stellar was going to fall in love with this traitor. And this was one thing that she simply couldn't allow for it to happen. Yet, the worst thing was that she couldn't warn her sister in any way. April couldn't do anything, and she knew that Jesse himself would never deny Stellar's love. She could only hope that her friends were on their way over here to safe her and prevent that diaster from happening.

* * *

Stellar stood at the window and watched the tiny cars passing by endlessly the basement of the tower.

She heard someone coming from the behind. He suddenly stopped a few feet away from her, not daring to interrupt her thoughts.

Stellar made an impatient gesture, allowing him to speak up. She wanted to finish with this visitor as soon as possible.

"Good day, Stellar!" she heard the familiar voice.

A sweet smile instantly appeared on her lips. Stellar turned to Jesse and kindly bowed in return. She waited for him to say something while looking into the blue eyes of her friend.

"The squad I've send this morning came back without any result." he sadly informed her, "I'm preparing another search team. If you want, we can join it.

Jesse Blue was kind and attentive to Stellar. He was not going to repeat the same major mistake with her, which already had proven diasterous with April. He had made up his mind the first time he met her and had followed it to the letter ever since.

Instead of an answer, Stellar asked:

"Guess what I was thinking about?"

Jesse shrugged. 

"I remembered when April and I were running back home. It was so nice then and fun!" 

Tears then suddenly appeared in her eyes. Stellar was starting to loose hope of ever finding her sister again. 

"It was so good with her! We could understand each other from one word. I never was so fond of anyone except her." she whispered, nestling her head like the first time to Jesse's shoulder.

"And what about me?" he asked as he gently caressed her head. 

"Now I have you, but I still have to find April."

"And we'll find her! We have a lot of friends - they'll help us."

Stellar's eyes sparkled with hope. She pulled Jesse closer to her and kissed him lightly on the lips before pushing him gently away afterwards. She walked over to the lift not waiting when, the zaped guy would finally catch up on her.

However, Jesse didn't even didn't think of chasing her. What for? Stellar was already his.

Filled with joy and pleasure he promised himself that Stellar would see her sister soon, but he didn't say anything about the way he would do it…

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	7. Part 7

Twins and Jesse Blue. Part 7.

Twins and Jesse Blue  
Part 7.

**© Copyright 1999-2000 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

April was reading one of Jesse's donated books that he gave it to her. It was only few hours since the ship on which she was brought was blasted away from the spaceport. At least, she didn't feel lonely whenever Jesse Blue came in to check up on her.

JB: "Yesterday, I and Stellar climbed up and down every single basement that there is in the city. Six outriders died during that little adventure! Of course, I'll give them a bonus. It's just remarkable how much determination she has in trying to find you! I really had a hard time convincing her to go to another planet. In fact, I had to ask one of my Outriders to tell her that they have kidnap you and took you from Arrow! She definetly deserved a reward for that! I think I will let her find you after all! " he looked slyly at her.

A: "You have to understand that at the very moment I see my sister, your little romance with her will come to the end!"

JB: "What are you saying? Are you going to sell me out?"

A: "Yes. As soon as I see her!" immediately confirmed April.

JB: "And you think that I would actually allow that? I really don't hope so if I were you. There is always way that is good enough for me!"

April simply shrugged. She threw the book away and waited for another one of Jesse's smart idea to come, but silence took other instead.

A: "And what are you going to do if I may ask?" she pepped him up.

JB: "You understand that I can't trust you..."

A: "Oh, yes, I understand that quite clearly!"

JB: "And, of course, I can't even for that we will talked like this way ever again."

A: "Of course! I certainly say so. I'm not planning to play by your rules! You are so apprehensive today, Jesse!"

JB: "However… I have found a way to make you cooperative! You will do and say only what I like you to!"

A: "Really?! You really mean it? Now, you have to add that all the time will hold Stellar on a line, and if I do the slighest mistake she will get it! Is it so, Jesse?"

JB: "Oh, no! That would be too easy. Besides, it's not popular anymore. I have something better for you in mind. It will be you who will look after your sister, and make sure that she doesn't go where she will not be allowed to..."

A: "Really? What are you going to make me a Zombie or something like that? I'm warning you, no inculcation or hypnosis will work on me."

JB: "Don't worry, I have a more modern way to do that. You even will work for me by your own will!"

A: "This is beginning to sound interesting."

She got up from the bed and started to circle around Jesse Blue.

A: "Well, Jesse, tell me all about it!"

JB: "There isn't much to say about. I have a drug, which will make you mine."

If at the beginning April wanted to joke about it, nothing could come to her mind now. She took it serious now. His last words alerted her, and she tried to think of something fast to avoid what was going to happen, and there was nothing she could do about it.

A: "And you really think that I would actually allow you to give me a dose of that drug? You are not that stupid!"

JB: "Of course I'm not!" he needed only a second to get out of her reach. 

One moment he was here and in the other second he was already behind the power bars, "I've brought all this Outriders to take you into my laboratory." He smiled to her.

April tensed, but from a side it looked like she was just looking on the Outriders who were getting ready to enter in her cell.

Four guards walked inside. Two stopped at a distance with their guns ready and the other two doubting started to approach the girl. Within two seconds, she took care of the first two squirts, making them hang on the power bars. The moment the Outriders made contact with it, they instanty vaporized.

JB: "April, can you behave like a real girl for once?" she heard Jesse's voice from other side of the bars.

A: "I will, Jesse. Right after I'm finish with these two!"

JB: "I'm getting tired of you!"

"And you have been getting on my nerves a long time ago! But, did you ever care about it? NO!!! Let's settle this once and for all! I'm tired of you, and you are tired of me! Perfect! Let's just say good bye to each other now and stay friends."

"I have other plans about you.

"Then, don't stand in my way when I fight for my freedom!"

With these words she finished with the rest of the two Outriders, who didn't even dare to use their guns against Trail Boss's privat prisoner. 

"They look slimsy, don't you think so?" commented April, when her cell was free from the intruders once again, "the bars are set on "stun" mode and this ruthless troops of yours just vaporize!

Safe behind the power bars Jesse called for more Outriders. 

April jumped into fighting stance and waited for the new twerps dare to come near her. However, those who already knew what would happen to them if they'll try to grab her, waited outside for their next command from their Trail Boss. Jesse quietly had said something to them. April didn't hear the words, but right after that the troops aimed their guns at her. 

A: "That's not fair!" her voice was hopeless. 

She turned her back to them. She looked at the window high on the wall. There was emptiness with dazzling stars in it. 

__

'How nice it would be if I'could live among those stars.' Was April's last thought. 

She heard the gun shout and stars went black.

April hit the floor and didn't move any more. The Outriders were the first ones who entered in to her cell.

"He should done it from the start. I still can't understand why Jesse didn't shoot her from the very beginning?" questioned one trooper his colleague. 

"Beats me!" shrugged the other Outrider. 

Then the Trail Boss came in. The first thing that did was to check on her condition. No, he wasn't that stupid to just (send her to the nether land) kill her. Once he almost done it, but at that time he was arrogant. Now, however, he was calm and not intend to do any mistakes.

Right from the time when he left the Cavalry Command his entire life was one straight road to show the world that he was the best and only one to deserve her love. 

And what now? Here she is. April, laying unconscious before him, at his feet. It was his order to have her shot from the stun guns.

With drugs help he will make her forget all her past life, he will make her love him and she will openly fight her former friends.

But will he succeed? Of course he will! He has April now! She was his now.

Jesse lifted her light body from the floor. Escorted by few Outriders he carried her into his laboratory, where with a virtuosity of a professional doctor he gave her the injection of the drug into her vein.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	8. Part 8

Twins and Jesse Blue. Part 8.

Twins and Jesse Blue  
Part 8.

**© Copyright 1999-2000 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

Black sticky fog sweet as milk surrounded the area. Fast, too fast for a fog to disperse and turn into red smoke, vanishing completely thus leaving April in a dark crimson tunnel that looked like a wide pipe from the inside. Its walls resembled a groove for a giant screw-bolt.

Strange noises echoed from somewhere afar. The sound of continuous beating on the walls gradually became louder and louder. Then, all of the sudden, an anthracite-black ball jumped out from the nearest corner. In the dim red light it was almost invisible. April somehow just felt that it was somewhere in the middle, bouncing alternately back and forth, from one wall to another. She instantly knew that if the ball were to touch her once - she would die. But, something was telling her, more like a strong feeling, to continue go straight ahead.

The girl frizzed in indecision. The ball, in the meantime, was coming closer and closer to her.

At the last moment, April threw herself down to the floor, and remained there until the ball would pass by. And it did pass, but right after the first ball, another one was coming rolling at her. It was bouncing furiously from floor to ceiling, separating the tunnel into two equal parts. Its amplitude should have decreased, but it never happen since the familiar rules of nature weren't working here...

Panting hard, the girl threw herself against the wall. The third ball was on its way over here now, circling around the tunnel walls. 

April took few steps toward it and jumped it other. The ball was moving so fast that turned in to one curve. She started running straight ahead. After first, the circle came second, then third. Luckily, she passed all of them without ever stopping for a second. Then, the next ball, came rolling down in a vertical trajectory. 

This continued for long time. Balls out of nowhere appeared in the tunnel, and came rushing down. There wasn't enough light for April to see in time the next one coming. She only got a second to jump aside, or to fall to the floor or jump through. She had to rely on her instincts, putting her full trusts in them rather than her vision.

April didn't have time to think or analyze the situation either. The only thing she knew was that she had to survive. Somehow. She didn't even bother asking why she was here in the first place, or what she was doing here. She only knew one thing - to survive. But her strength was slowly fading away in her. Her mind was simply to blurry to work. She continued avoiding those balls for a few more minutes, but then completely stopped. Her body was too exhausted from the ordeal, while her mind was all tired to think. The end was near, and she knew it. Yet, in the end, she still did not know why she was here in the first place.

The girl was standing there at that one spot, lightly waggling from side to side. At that moment, something strange happened - a black ball at incredible speed was rushing down to her, bouncing from the floor, ceiling and both walls, while passing the center of the corridor at the same time.

The ball was approaching its innocent victim fast. April started to step back after pulling her last strength from her to do so. She was backing away from it, but, nevertheless, this whirling thing continued on coming closer and closer to her. 

Her instinct was telling her to jump through the center, hoping that the luck was on her side after all and that she would make it. At the same time, however, her mind told her that doing so would prove fatal. Maybe she should try to squeeze near the wall, but the chances even for that to work were slim. With the speed it was approaching her, it was almost impossible to predict where the ball would be at in the next second. 

April was still stepping back step by step. She was still confused of what to do next. She simply didn't know what to do. When she started to stumble, she finally made up her mind. She wanted for this anguish to stop now. Apathy had taken over her heart when she lost all fear of death. She was about to dash toward the ball when someone had grabbed hold of her shoulder.

Startled and yet confused at the same time, April obeyed and stopped. The man stepped forward and stretched his arm out. Without any harm, the ball then came to the man, slowly dropping into his palm.

But even with this miracle rescue, April couldn't snap out of her deep trance. Sensing that she was staring at him, he turned to her. It was none other than Jesse Blue himself who saved her.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	9. Part 9

Twins and Jesse Blue. Part 9.

Twins and Jesse Blue  
Part 9.

**© Copyright 1999-2000 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

The dream came to a sudden halt, thus leaving the girl lost somewhere between in the middle of a dream world and reality. Even with open eyes she saw Jesse Blue standing there, except there was no tunnel behind him.

"Jesse, you saved me!" she wanted to come closer to him, but he stopped her by holding her hands tight.

"How are you feeling?"

"I wanted to thank you for…"

"How's your head?"

"Why are you asking me that?" she gave him a baffled question. It wasn't like him to interrupt her all the time. 

"You were sick for a long time… Remember?" the question came with some kind of unnatural stress, but the girl didn't seem ti notice it, though she took some time to answer him.

"Sure I remember! I was really sick. It seem like I've lost conscious that time when you've helped me! That's what I wanted to thank you for!" April was rejoice at so easily remembering things even through they weren't that clearly at the beginning. Just a minute before she felt an emptiness within her, but now everything started to fill itself up with her memories.

"Oh, yea, your twin sister Stellar is anxious to see you, too. She's quiet worried about your health. What should I tell her?" there was so much care in his voice.

"My sister? Oh, yea…! Stellar! Jesse, wait… Why was I sick?" there wasn't even a trace of suspicion in her question. 

All she wanted to know to cover all the blank spots in her memory even though she didn't know that all her memory was blank to begin with.

"You've touched a hot wire. The electric shock made you lost conscious. The doctor said that you don't have any other injuries, but you were out for quite a long time. We were afraid that you might have slipped into coma. But now here you are, April, you are back! And everything will be just fine. Only..."

"What is it?" she alerted, her sixth sense told her that he was going to say something bad now.

"The Doc told us, that you may lost your memory. April? What do you remember?"

"I was ill, then you came…"

"No, what was before that?" Jesse interrupted her annoyingly. 

"Before that?… You're right! I can't remember! What… What should I do now?!"

"Don't you worry so much about it! I will be here to help you, and don't forget about your sister. She and I will do everything that is possible to get your memory back." Jesse even didn't have to play his part - he himself was ready to protect her and never let her go.

April gratefully looked at him, feeling waves of his tenderness.

At this time Stellar walked in to the room. She darted to her sister and gave her a tight hug.

"We were looking for you for so long! I was so worried! I knew that something bad had happened to you!"

"Stellar, I'm also happy to see you, but… please… calm down."

"I was so excited when Jesse told me that he has found you at last!"

"You mean I was lost?" April looked at Jesse with confused eyes.

"When you were in the radio shop you've lost conscious and were then taken to the hospital. We couldn't find you for a long time." by saying so, Jesse immediately gave Stellar a sign, warning her that as they suspected before, April had lost her memory indeed. 

"In the hospital you regained consicious once, and you did recognized me, but minutes later you passed away again. The doctors have told us that you're now all right and are sleeping now. We were then allowed to take you from the hospital, and bring you down here to our center where we have our own doctor."

"Oh, April, if you only knew how worried I was! And Jesse…" with this words she gave Jesse a tender look, "… wasn't eating and sleeping for days while running over the city looking for you. Oh, we've been everywhere, talked to so many people! It was a good thing that Jesse knew so many people, otherwise we would have never found you in the first place!"

Fearing that Stellar might have gone too far, Jesse gave Stellar another sign. April could only stand there, listening intently as she absorbed everything they had told her. Her lively imagination immediately drew a whole picture with the smallest details and now it was impossible to make out a truth from a dream.

She saw how Stellar was looking at Jesse and understood her sister's thoughts well. They were twins and sometimes they saw things the same. April made a mental note to herself not to interfere with their relationship, even through she had feelings for her rescuer as well now. 

Meanwhile, Jesse was studying both sisters and couldn't decide whom he would prefer. Stellar was so much alike April that even he could mistaken her. On top of that, she really did love him, love him by herself with her heart. No one forced her to that and it was so easy for him to keep her with these feeling. Unfortunately, she wasn't April though.

Then again, here she was - April herself. He was dreaming of that moment for so long! She was completely under his power now. In fact, he would be the one who was going to decide her destiny. He could make her love him just by clicking his fingers together. To make her see only him and be only to him. He can make her hate the rest of Star Sheriffs. Yes, he was going to do so! But… there was one thing that made him dislike the whole idea - it wouldn't be her own good will. It would be him who was going to have to use a drug to put the right thoughts into her head. He would tell her about her new past life with him in the main place in it. But then again, by doing so, he would be the first one whom he'll lie to. His ambition would not allow him to use this lie for his personal benefit. It was completely different when you were fighting for her love when the girl was free to choose. No, Jesse Blue would not be like this nor act like this. He was a gentleman! He would rather pretend to have feelings for Stellar, then live with this miserable lie. Nonetheless, his love to April would always remain a barrier between them. 

Jesse's main problem now was to make Star Sheriffs look bad in a way that both girls would believe him. Stellar already gave him an idea when reminded April of their home. Even in the early beginnings, the male part of the Star Sheriffs team was in Stellar's bad book. It was only a matter of time before he knew enough to present them a good lie. 

"April," he started say as he put the final touches to his web of lie. "I thought that you may have forgotten, so I decided to remind you that not long ago we have joined forces against the Star Sheriffs."

"Star Sheriffs! I remember… yea…" deep in her thoughts she looked through Jesse. 

Not knowing of what she was thinking Jesse was alarmed - he was sure what all memories were erased. During the test this drug was blocking the whole even the associative memory. 

"What do you remember?" he asked in a slightly worried tone. 

"Nothing. But this words awoke something in me."

"Anger? Disgust? A wish for revenge?" Jesse wanted to make her feel the way he felt just to have advantage.

April fell silent - she didn't know what to answer to him. Something inside her was telling that it wasn't exactly right, and that the Star Sheriffs weren't her enemies, but Jesse did say that they were... So, somehow, it must have been true then. 

"Do you remember what happen at your home?"

April shrugged not understanding of what Jesse was talking about.

"They were taken as friends, but not less than a day... Those so-called friends... Barbarians started to profane a shrine!" Jesse looked at silent Stellar.

"Yea… They are barbarians all right. They touched my lake! They were laughing at our traditions! And on top of that, at my birthday they insulted me in front of my subjects! Those savages will never step on my plane again!" Stellar was full of dudgeon. 

Now, she really looked like a real queen. Without noticing it, Jesse could not help but admire her when he looked at her. It was just then when he realized that it will be hard too hard for him to work with both sisters.

Immediately April got the same feelings that were overflowing her sister.

"If those scams really did it, then the whole galaxy is not a place for them!" said April with a dare in her voice. 

A devilish light glanced in her eyes and Jesse almost failed hiding his joy seeing that. He did it. Now nothing in the world was going to make April change her mind about the Star Sheriffs.

"That's only a small part of their crimes compared what they have done." Jesse wanted to give some more food to April's imagination. "I'll tell you all about it later. Now, you should go get sleep. Stellar, we better give her some time to rest, she's still too weak."

Without any arguments, Stellar walked to the door.

"Stellar, please, stay." asked April quietly.

Stellar first looked at Jesse. He nodded and said:

"But not for long." 

Inside Jesse was triumphing. He made both sisters hate the Star Sheriffs and in the same time inspire them with respect. Now, none of them would try to take the leadership from him!

* * *

A day passed by. April was feeling better and more assured. With Jesse's great help the 'Past' became more and more clearer to her. She still was the same April, but kind of asocial and sad all the time. Now, she saw the world through Jesse's eyes. She was acting the way he would do it, the way he wants her to do. Stellar didn't like those changes, but couldn't understand what come to her. She just hoped that it was going pass soon - she really missed the old April. 

"Try to understand, Stellar," Jesse was explaining her the situation, "We have sent your sister as an agent to the Star Sheriffs. By the accident you've met her during her mission. She was playing the role of a different person then."

"You mean our father didn't know about that?" the girl was surprised.

"He knew it of course. That's why he didn't pay any attention to her abnormal behavior. All this matter is really complicated…"

"From my point of view it's even more complicated then it is."

Jesse gave her an upbraiding look.

"Then the Outriders first come to your Universe they've made a few mistakes of which they are still regretting now. People like the Star Sheriffs just can't forgive them for that. They will never rest until all the Outrider Civilization will be destroyed. All what the Outriders really want is a peaceful living on a good planet. I've made one experiment on a distant planet where in one settlement the Outriders and the humans are living in harmony. But one day the Star Sheriffs came and killed all Outriders. They didn't even stop knowing that some humans will be injured."

"Then how come they are not ordered to seize their attacks on the Outriders? Why are the officials supporting them?"

"Why? Because somewhere at the high ranking places, there are stupid people ruling, not willing to share the galaxy with another hi-tech civilization. Instead of working together for both benefits, they prefer to spend an enormous resources in weapons. And those who understand it that it's not a right way for the two cultures, they are now outlaws."

Jesse explained everything good, but in Stellar's voice still remained confused. She then decided that later she would find out what she need to know and she didn't waste her friend's time any more.

A day earlier Trail Boss Jesse Blue ordered his troops to respect former Star Sheriff April Eagle like him. Now, she become second in command, and if any Outriders was giving her a hard time, he personally was going to deal with them. Stellar got the permission to move freely around the base and out with an escort. She wasn't allowed to touch the weapons though. (While April was unconscious they moved to a new secret Outrider base.)

Jesse asked April to come to his office to take her into the details of 'their project', and minutes later she came in.

"How do you feel? Better?" April only nod and prepared to listen what he have to say to her, "Then I would like you to walk around the base and take a look what else should be done. Nemesis gave me several battalions, enginery and facilities." Jesse already told April the story of how the poor Outriders had to fight not to be destroyed by the rancorous humans, plus he added some colorful episodes compared to the story was told to Stellar.

"While you were on a mission, the Star Sheriffs found a way to blow up my base. I've spend few months to build it! Don't know how they managed, but I don't want this happen again. I don't want to loose anymore! April, please, think of something new! You'll have all information available including the latest, and all the resources you need." Saying that Jesse Blue was thinking fast what he should erase from the information he promised, "Try to find their weak spot! Starting from this moment everything and everyone here are at your disposal."

"Alright Jesse. Send the data to me and I'll start working immediately." 

"Here is part of the information." He gave her a folder with some blueprints in it, "Those are the Remrod plans. I don't want you to show them to anyone else. I've paid too much for them." He remembered how he forced April do prepare those plans for him during an interrogation on subconsciousness level. He spent a lot of time trying to find a right key for her blocked part of memory. Good thing he was paying attention on the special psychology curses in the Cavalry Command Academy.

Without saying a word, April took the folder and left to start examine them. Soon Stellar came to visit her. Since April was feeling better she got nothing to do. That's why she came to her, hoping that April would think of something interesting to do. When she without knocking walked in her sister's office, April hid some papers fast under her working desk and watched Stellar in silence. 

Stellar felt herself very uncomfortable. 

"I wanted to see how are you." She said, blushing more from the coldness of the reception.

"I'm feeling fine. Thank you."

There was a silent pause for a minute or so. Each girl waited then another one will continue. Then April decided to end this nonsense. 

"Listen, Stellar! Jesse gave me a very important job and I want it to be done perfect and as soon as possible!" she stopped watching her sister's reaction. 

Stellar felt offended, but was trying not to show it. 

"April," Stellar walked to her table at the window, "Sine we came here you are not yourself any more. What happened to you? There is no joy and life in your eyes. Before…"

"Before it was another time." April cut the discussion. "Now it's more serious than ever. Has Jesse told you what we are working for?"

"Yes, he did."

"Then don't take my time. You should understand that the destiny of whole civilization depends on what I'm doing."

Stellar was standing in front of her sister and kept her head down. She never thought that her twin sister one day would talk to her like this. 

"If you don't have anything to do, ask Jesse, he'll think of something." April went softer on her seeing how disappointed Stellar was. 

"Can I help you? I know a lot. I've got the best education a girl can have."

"Stellar, please, try to understand, I'm not the one who makes the decisions here. If trail Boss Jesse Blue will allow, I'll be happy to work with you. If not - it's also all right with me, I've used to work alone. Stellar, go to him."

Stellar hid a grouch on her sister, trying to look imperious like always. Not saying a word more she walked out of the office. April took out the blueprints and like nothing happened continue working time after time putting marks at the edges.

Two hours passed and her sister hadn't come back yet. Without noticing it first, April started to worry about her. She forced herself to sit down and worked for some time more, telling herself that it was just not a needed curiosity, but soon she couldn't fight herself any more and dialed a number on a vidcom.

In a few moments the screen lightened up showing another office a similar to her. Then Jesse walked at the vidcom camera sight.

When he saw the girl, he smiled at her and turned something at his console. 

"So how's it going? Got anything?"

"I found Remrod's weak spot."

Jesse motioned to her to say not a word more.

"Better come here now."

"Okay, Jesse." April turned the screen down, took her notes and walked out of the room.

The lift took her a few stairs up, then she walked through the hallway and stopped at the door to Jesse's office.

Jesse smiled to her when she entered. 

"I knew that you were going to pull it! But I had never expected that you would find a solution that fast!"

April: "You know, I have a feeling that I have already seen those plans before. Maybe you showed it to me before?"

Jesse Blue: "That's right. That how it was."

April: "Well… anyway. From what I understood here, the Remrod's crew consist of three people, but the ship plans definitely says that for the more effective piloting should be a four-pilot crew. I wonder how they manage not to crash the ship. If we'll give them a good thrashing, they will not be able to handle the controls. Then it will be no problem to destroy them once and for all."

Jesse Blue: "I don't want to waste Remrod." Jesse Blue interrupted her.

April: "Me too. It deserves to be spared. It's amazing how these humans thought-of of something incredible like this."

Jesse looked at his assistant with a mixed feeling of surprise and pride. She was plumping her own work, and in the same time her plans matched exact with his.

"So what do you suggest then? Unless they are cornered they will not surrender."

"Oh! I thought of it, too! But there are two lapses in the Remrod's construction. Anyway what a strange name for the ship. Don't you think it's not sounding right? Well, anyway, if we'll just bang up a little the armour at that spots, then the ship will loose it ability to transform. If they still try to change the phase, the Remrod will loose control. It will be fatal to the Star Sheriffs and in the same time easy for us to repair the ship. Here, look at it." She unfold the blueprints before Jesse Blue and showed him what she meant. 

April: "But you have to be precise! Or you'll damage other parts of the ship as well. I have something in mind… If you want I can work out whole plan."

Jesse Blue: "Yea… you better do that. You have all the authorizations you'll need!"

"Thanks Jesse!" and happy April hopping ran out from his office. She already saw in her mind the most powerful Outrider base. Only some small details need to be clear out, then she can start the modeling. 

When Jesse was sure April could not see him, a sly smile formed on his face, but he didn't laughed. 

In her office, the girl walked to the window and gazed in to it not really seeing anything. She was so deep in her thoughts that when the vidcom signal sounded, she almost jumped of surprise.

Jesse appeared on the screen.

Jesse Blue: "I forgot to tell you that Stellar is now under your command. I guess your plan will include the central base, so give her an opportunity to work on new defense and fortification systems."

Not really wanted to April nod in approval. Trail Boss's call made her forger what she was thinking of and now she was trying hard remembering it. Few minutes later she gave up and went to see her sister.

There was a big change in Stellar's room. A big black desk with a computer terminal appeared in the middle of the room. And there she was, sitting there, working on something. She looked other April and went back to what she was doing. April walked behind her and stood there for some time watching over her sister's shoulder. But she couldn't understand Stellar's patternless writing.

"If you don't mind?" saying that Stellar even didn't stop working.

April: "Maybe you will explain me what are you doing?"

Stellar: "I'm trying to remember the array of formula to use the solar power."

April: "That's been done before. There's nothing new about it. Look over reference-book."

"You don't understand!" Stellar grew angry, "A set of force-fields bring the star energy in to a focused beam. This beam will be direct to the power storage centers, or if needed to the long-range guns, which I also hope to reconstruct."

April: "It was Jesse who told you what to do?"

Stellar: "No. He asked me to think what I can do for a new base."

"Alright, Stellar, continue that project. I already know how we will use that gun of yours, " April cheerfully smiled to her sister and left.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	10. Part 10

Twins and Jesse Blue. Part 10.

Twins and Jesse Blue  
Part 10 .

**© Copyright 1999-2000 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

* * *

Jesse was standing in front of the window, observing the courtyard. With a soft fizzle a door to his office opened and Stellar stepped in. He didn't turn around to see who it was for though he had already seen her reflection in the window glass. So, he continue to pretend to stand there in deep thoughts.

Stellar walked up to him and stood waiting there for him to speak up. He made her waiting for at least for 5 minutes while he was looking at something down there.

"You know, she can be a perfect… master criminal" finally said Jesse Blue.

"What?!"

Jesse Blue: "She has a talent on running things."

Stellar: "She's not the only one who is talented in our family!"

Jesse Blue: "I know, but she's putting all her mind and heart in what she's doing. And you're not." Jesse turned to face Stellar. 

Stellar: "It's because I don't like the way things are done here. I…"

Jesse Blue: "That's why she's in command and not you. Sometimes I think that she even doesn't need me around to run the base…" he turned to the window again and sighed heavily.

Stellar: "Oh no. She needs you. She said it herself." 

Stellar remembered the exact words her sister said to her: _'Jesse is doing okay and I need him… at least for now.' _

Of cause, she didn't tell him that she added at the end the '_for now' part_. Jesse turned to her with an interest in his eyes.

Jesse Blue: "She really said that?"

Stellar: "Yea, she did."

Jesse Blue: "That's nice to know."_ 'Got to find a way to use it ' _ he thought to himself, but then went right to the business: "Okay, Stellar... what has brought you here?"

Stellar: "Oh, I've came to show you some new ideas I have..."

* * *

The most difficult part in creating a new base for April was the place of selection. She looked through all map catalogs, searched all possible archives, and finally found it. The [star system][3] she chosen was perfect and in a very good strategic position. When she was certain that this place was it, she gave the coordinates to Jesse Blue who then gave an order to send all troops and vehicle as well as to deliver the construction materials. 

The star in this system was so bright, that it was the only planet in a distance of 6.5 astronomical units. It was getting enough heat to have a climate similar to Earth. The planet had a name - Santa, with a wide asteroid belt surrounding it. Perhaps, a long-long time ago it was a twin planet or a very large satellite, but now the Ring lightened the virgin surface every night. 

Santa already had an Earth colony, but the settlements was so rear, that the Outriders managed to built a huge base without been spotted by the settlers. 

At first the new folks started to arrive to built their homes on the planet. Of course, no one suspected that it was Outriders. After the heavy loader transports came, bringing the building materials for the new settlers, and yet, no one took notice at them while on the edge of the central city a huge domelike center grew.

Officially it was known as a large industry center, a branch of one of the daughter companies of the biggest galactic syndicate called "Space Industry and Science." From the first days of operation, the company started to finance different funds and social programs. It also sponsored a festival and opened a global ecological program. 

So, at the moment then it become known that the major part of the company staff was not humans, there wasn't a big dust-up. Now, at every corner, colorful posters were hung up, calling out to live in peace and harmony, work to the mutual benefit. And that was the end of the story. Peaceful citizens completely chose to forget about difference between them and took Outriders as normal humans.

In the meantime, these aliens from another dimension started to build Stellar's solar-power guns under April's direction where it was to be placed in the asteroid belt.

April decided to put various weapons all around the planet, one at each degree of the circle. 180 guns were pointed in to the outer space, while the rest 180 guns were directed to the Santa's main settlements. By doing so, the base could defend itself, but if needed it could turn the whole planet hostage in mere seconds. 

As for now there wasn't even a trace of a danger, so the Outriders didn't give out their intentions away. Right after the base defense system were put on-line, Jesse Blue ordered a group of Outrider scientists to design new Renegades. 

When April found out about it, she snapped at Jesse, shouting at him that he did not trust her at all, underestimating her.

"All yours super killer-robots are so old that you can find a complete scheme of them printed in every book!"

"I'm doing that to be on the safe side," Jesse was telling her, "Of course, you are right, they can't stop the Star Sheriffs, but will be more then enough for the locals. Plus, I had to think of something to do for those lazy Outriders."

April ate that and nether touched that subject again. 

For more safety precautions, Jesse decided to leak out the information that April Eagle was in his hands by that time Stellar was finished with her force-field gathering system. Starting that moment on, everything worked according to plan, the guns at the asteroids were now at an endless power supply disposal. 

One more thing that Stellar insisted on doing so was to apply a flying transport platform. It was used everywhere on Lavana and Stellar just couldn't understand how others could not live without it. This device needed a lot of energy, so it was allowed to use it only to transport heavy things. Since Jesse didn't want anyone to find out about the platforms, they were used only inside the base. 

Using these new discoveries, Jesse Blue and April Eagle were counting on to win a battle against Cavalry Command. 

Stellar continued helping them blindly, even through she was startled with a change in her sister. For the short time they were together, she understood how is it to have a sister and didn't want to loose her sister again. She still believed in Jesse and followed to the letter every order he gave her. 

* * *

The plan was progressing fast, so fast that in a few weeks the base was ready. In the following days the Renegades got its shape.

Meanwhile, Jesse Blue had left for the secret Outrider base. He could already picture of what would April's face be like when he told her sister was under his control now. At least, she wouldn't have to worry about her anymore since he was going to take care of everything himself.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Meteor/7339/system2.jpg



	11. Part 11

Twins and Jesse Blue. Part 11.

Twins and Jesse Blue  
Part 11 .

**© Copyright 1999-2000 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

The base was ready after a few days when an emergency call came from the post No.5. During that time, Stellar was overlooking the Super Renegade Unit building site thus leaving April to answer the call herself. She really hated to deal with a slack, always mixing up Outriders. On top of that, exactly on the same day, Jesse was out of the headquarters. Quite frankly, April was really annoyed knowing that she was the one who had to handle the problem.

And this was what happened on that day...

Two humans tried to sneak in to the shut-off part of the base. Nothing like that had ever happened before since no one wanted to have any problems with the Outriders. Unfamiliar with the current situation, the guards at the post called to the command for assistance. Since April was the highest in rank when Jesse Blue was away, she had to answer the call. The intruders who were causing problems turned out to be TV-reporters whose goal was to interview someone at the top level of the commanding officers. April came down to the post and told them that Trail Boss couldn't see them today since he was extremely busy person.

However, those pesky reporters pointed out that they knew that she was the Trail Boss's deputy thus demanding an interview for the wide range of their viewers. Without waiting for her approval, the cameramen started to record everything that there was while the other one pushed a microphone in front of April's face. 

Annoyed by their irreverent behavior and bad manners, April categorically refused. Without saying anything further, she she then turned around and headed back to her office.

As soon as she was around a corner, the TV-reporters decided to followe her.

"Hey! Where are you going?" one of the guards stepped in their way. 

"In there!" answered the cameramen while giving him an innocent look.

"You don't have a permission to go there!" theOoutrider didn't move an inch to let them pass.

"Didn't you hear her what she said?" the one with the microphone said amazed, "She wanted us to follow her! Clear up your ears!" 

With those words, they ran through the lodge and dashed after the girl. 

Without noticing anything, April was on her way back to the office when she suddenly heard a echoing sound of footsteps approaching her from behind - someone was trying to catch up with her. Turning around, she saw the two men running around a corner, heading towards her direction

__

'Those jerks!' now April was really mad.

They gained on her seconds later. The camera was already rolling, recording everything it could. 

"We are reporting live from one of the industry centers on Planet Santa. Our host is Miss April Eagle. Not long ago we found out that this center was acquired through the figureheads by the Outriders."

The camera switched to April as the reporter continued on: "Tell us, Miss April, how come you betrayed the Star Sheriffs?"

The reporter waited for the answer, he didn't see, or didn't want to see that April was clenching her fists and darkened.

"A minute ago I said NO to an interview. Nonetheless, you followed me despite orders into the closed area of the center restricted to the visitors," April started to say calmly while holding her anger under control and pronouncing every word loud and clearly.

"Hey, that's not the answer to my question!" the microphone man interrupted her.

"And I'm not intend to answer your question. I never had anything to do with those Star Sheriffs in the first place. And you better leave, while it's not too late." 

She put a certain pressure to the word "too" and blocked the camera with her palm of her hand while her other one ejected the videotape. She did it so fast that none of the two men could have done anything to stop her. Then, she gave a voice command to her wristcom. It was Jesse's idea to give to each girl two squads of personal guards. At first, April was arguing with him about that decision, but nevertheless, he insisted. Now it looked like it paid off. The bodyguards received the call and through the digital map of entire center they knew where April was seconds later.

The squad secured the area in brief seconds.

"Throw them out of the gates!" ordered April.

The Outriders followed her instructions to the letter. Even when the reporters were dragged to the exit, they managed to hold their camera pointed at the girl. The work was done without difficulties, and the Outriders returned to their boss for the next orders whose then order them to bring the post guard who let those reporters in.

The guard from post No. 5 felt that something bad was about to happen to him and was trembling with his hands when he was dragged to the girl by the other Outriders. 

"Who allowed you to let those humans in?" April asked smiling grimly while playing with the videotape.

"Am… I'm… but they…" he mumbled scared to the death trooper.

"Idiot!" stormed April at him and zonked the Outrider by his head with the tape.

It was the last straw - The Outrider vaporized without any trace seconds later. April then dismissed the squad and returned to her office where she ran into Stellar at the entrance.

"There was a non-authorized video transmission directed to the city... From there it was redirected into space." Stellar informed her sister.

"Now it's too late to look for them. I already threw those spies out. Well, now we know one thing for sure - we are no longer a secret to our enemies."

April was right about the true mission of the reporters. As she had suspected they worked undercover for the Calvary Command. Their camera transmitted the signal to the Earth Flag ship.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	12. Part 12

Twins and Jesse Blue. Part 12.

Twins and Jesse Blue  
Part 12 .

**© Copyright 1999-2000 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

Starting from the moment April and Stellar disappeared, the Star Sheriffs didn't have time to rest. They searched the city upside and inside down, called up caps to help them. But still, it was no use. They simply couldn't find them anywhere. At the beginning of their search, they had some witnesses who saw the girls in various places, but as the search progressed, the number of live witnesses diminished. They couldn't find any traces of them.

For a long time the boys were arguing among themselves on who was going to tell Commander Eagle about his missing daughters. Then, finally, a compromise was reached - who was the main de facto leader around here? Oh, Saber Rider! So, with much disagreement, he was the one who had to tell him in the end.

Commander Eagle received a call when he was back on Earth. It was his first day back in his office after a long period of absence. Instead of concentrating on his work that had amounted during his leave, he was pacing back and forth in the room, thinking about his past until he was interrupted. The communication officer came in and told him that the Star Sheriffs were waiting for him online. Smiling, he went to the screen and turned it on. The screen blinked for a moment as it changed channels. Finally, Saber's face came to screen, but by the look of his grim face, Commander Eagle instantly knew that something bad had happened. He felt a cold shiver ran down on his spine as he waited for him to break the bad news to him while silently praying that he was wrong after all.

"Commander... Sir... Something terrible has happened. We can't find April or Stellar. We are sure that they are somewhere in the city, but we don't know where..." Saber Rider told him while trying to avoid to have look into the terrified eyes of his Commander.

"Are the Outriders behind this?" asked Commander Eagle, doing his best not to show his true feelings.

"Maybe... We did, however, receive a message from April just before she disappeared. She said that she saw at least one Outrider, but we haven't found any around, not even the slightest gruesome thing they always leave behind when they vaporized." Saber sighed, and then added, "Could it be possible that she's wrong after all?"

"Hmm... I don't think so. Detecting Outriders is one of her specialties. She's good as any of you. But why aren't there any traces left?"

Saber didn't have an answer to it. However, he could imagine what a father went through in loosing both of his daughters. At the same time, he knew that hope was not lost yet. Commander Eagle would not give up until he would either see his girls dead or alive again. The same way that April did when Commander himself was held captive by the Outriders.

"Keep on searching. But if the Outriders are indeed behind this, then I'm afraid that they are not on the planet anymore." 

"Yes, Sir!" saluted Saber Rider.

Commander just looked at him with sad eyes and turned the screen off. He leaned back at his armchair. Only now, he allowed himself the icy clutches of fright to squeeze his heart

* * *

Three more agonizing days passed by in which during that time, every single spatial operation was looking for Eagle sisters. Many Outrider agents were discovered during that time. Those who didn't manage to disappear in time were captured and then questioned. But still, there was no result. 

As for the Star Sheriffs, they themselves couldn't find anything new. Later on, a report came from one of the far frontier planets. It contained the message that Outriders had been spotted on Santa, who were for some unknown reason acting strange, such as causing no harm to the settlers. Instead, they focused their attention on building some kind of fortress in a short time of period, making it to a large production center. On top of that, a few days later, a direct transmission from Jesse Blue was cut into Commander Eagle's office com-unit. With the usual fearsome, self-confidence and familiarity, Jesse said hello.

"Hi! Something is telling me that you haven't forgotten about me."

"What do you want, Jesse?" annoyed, and at the same time hoping, asked Commander Eagle.

"I believe you are still curious of what happened to your daughters?" Jesse waited for an answer.

"Alright, Jesse. I should have known it. It was you, you dirty..."

"Easy!" Jesse grimaced like he was accused for having committed all the seven deadly sins, "I've caught only April, Stellar came to me by herself. And now both of them are working for me. April is my deputy now, oh and as for Stellar... She's a gold-mine of information! Their work really pleases me," now Jesse was proud as a punch.

"I'm asking you once more, what do you want?" said Commander Eagle, gritting his teeth.

"Nothing, Commander! Everything I ever wanted, I have now. It was just a social call." Laughing devilishly, Jesse then cut the transmission off. 

Commander Eagle slid into a reverie. Could have Jesse told the truth about controlling twins. April and Stellar working for him?!?! It sounded absurd. It was just impossible! He knew his April too well than for her just to give in and work for the enemy. She would rather die before she did that. Nothing in the world would make her give up the secrets of the Cavalry Command to the enemy since she did have access to the top secret information. Even the best specialists of Cavalry Command tried to block her mind. However, it would work when she would be under some kind torture or drug. This whole situation as Jesse described it was just impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!

At least now he knew his daughters were alive. It was indeed the best news for the last few weeks. First of all, he had to check the information Jesse gave to him. Then, from there on, he would know that to do next. That was when two nosy reporters got their assignment to go and find further information on the Outrider's 'Industry Center'.

* * *

Two loyal, well-trained agents were found by the Cavalry Command for that particular spatial mission. They had gotten all their equipment they needed such as the reporter's IDs and particular instructions.

The mission was extremely dangerous, but the agents would do their best in trying to accomplish it. 

While the reporters were talking to April, Ramrod itself was making its way to Santa. Shortly after their arrival, the Star Sheriffs received a live report where they saw April's treachery themselves. Her behavior was simply impossible to explain. And what was Stellar was doing there?

Colt: "Looks like we shouldn't count on April anymore."

Fireball: "I can't believe she betrayed us! Stellar is another thing - we don't know her well enough, but April…!"

Saber Rider: "I myself can't believe that this is happening. He must have forced her somehow to work for him. Maybe she didn't have a choice." 

They replayed the tape again. 

"She could have given us a signal of some kind or something…" 

Colt: "Yea... And look at this... She's free in ordering Outriders and no one over watching her." he said it with a indignation in his voice.

SR: "It's quite shocking in the way she said it... That she has nothing to do with the Star Sheriffs. There's just something wrong about it!" 

He thought for a little, "Hmm, yes... I must admit... Jesse secured his positions well. He knows we can't do anything with the base as long the twins are on it."

FB: "We do have to get rid of it! Looks like April has done a terrific job in planing the base. But even so, I'm not going to surrender to the Outriders just because we can't use heavy artillery!" Shouted out Fireball, hotheaded as always.

SR: "You don't want to surrender, you said?... Perhaps it's just the thing we need to do."

Colt and Fireball gazed at their leader in bewilderment.

Colt: "What did you just say, partner? We never surrender! Even in the most dangerous situations!"

FB: "It's degrading! I never thought that you'll be the one who will say it!"

SR: "Easy, mates! You have to admit this: Firstly, we don't have full crew. Secondly, we can't destroy the base even if we did have a chance while April and Stellar are inside. Third, April knows Ramrod better than any of us. If she really did betrayed us, then she'll know a way to destroy the ship. And… in fourth… Well, a trio like April, Stellar and Jesse Blue... No doubt, they will think of a way to stop not only Ramrod, but a whole Cavalry Command fleet."

FB: "It doesn't matter! We are not worse than they are! We can think of something to stop them!"

SR: "Listen to me carefully, mates. We don't have time now. Plus, April was the one... Oh well. We'll surrender, they'll take us into the base, and from there, I'm sure, we'll have our chance. You know how Jesse is, he won't kill as immediately."

FB: "We know Jesse all right. That's why I'm worried about the twins, especially April."

Colt: "No," with all the authority said Colt, "He's too ambitious to force her."

"I just hope you're right, Colt" sighing heavily said Fireball. In reality, however, he already stopped believing in all kinds of forecasts concerning Jesse Blue.

SR: "Will you let me finish?" the guys returned their attention back on their leader, "So, what have we learn from our scout mission? Only to confirm what Jesse had already told us. We should go to the base and see ourselves of what happened to the twins."

"Maybe Jesse is blackmail her?" said Colt.

"Colt, please, don't interrupt me. Fighting with them, we will surely enough loose our chance to change the situation, but... If we'll pretend to go along with them, then it might be possible..."

"How?"

SR: "Should be easy enough. We'll waltz into the star system like nothing is going on but the sky... Like we don't know anything about the Outrider base that is there. Even with that, the Outriders will be able to surround us. The only thing is how are we going to get out of it later on. But I'm sure, while we're inside, we'll find a way out."

"It looks too easy to me." Doubted Fireball.

Colt: "I think I'm beginning to like this idea. Do nothing - and the plan will work! Like taking a vacation." 

Saber Rider: "I also need a rest. Surely we can play this out realistic enough to make Jesse believe." He tried to joke, but no one laughed.

Fireball: "And how do you plan on getting out of their?"

Colt: "I know one easy way. But like always you'll prefer the hard way."

Fireball: "And what's your easy way, Colt?"

Colt: "We'll let Cavalry Command know what we are planning to do and if something will go wrong, then they'll come and rescue us!"

Fireball: "I don't like it!"

Saber Rider: "Are you with us or not?"

Fireball: "Of course I'm with you!" shouted Fireball with a resentment in his voice. "But I still don't like it!"

The decision was made... Saber Rider called Commander Eagle and told him about the plan. During that time, Commander had remained silent as he listened to the options. Eventually, he agreed on the mission.

Commander Eagle: "Maybe this will work, but please, remember that Earth, without you, will lose it's best defenders. From our side, we'll try to do our best to take you out of there. It's still a great risk. Try to save my daughters and good luck to you all."

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	13. Part 13

Twins and Jesse Blue. Part 13.

Twins and Jesse Blue  
Part 13 .

**© Copyright 1999-2000 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

The Star Sheriffs were caught fast. Even they were surprised of how fast it all happened. As soon as Remrod came into orbit with the enemy's light gun, Jesse Blue contacted with boys. 

"Hello, Star Sheriffs! I will give you a chance to surrender, or else! You have 10 seconds to make up your minds. Time's running up, guys! 

Leaving them with those words, Trail Boss Jesse Blue stepped aside from the screen momentarily to allow the Star Sheriffs some time to think about their future. 

For some moments the Star Sheriffs just stood there where they were. Neither one of them said a word. They were just simply staring at each other, and before they knew it, ten seconds had already gone by. 

For once, Jesse honestly waited for their answer before ordering to open fire. Then, the attacj began. Without wasting much time, April proceeded to aime the light gun at Remrod, hitting it at precise weak spots to paralyze it rather than firing a direct hit. She was talking to herself while going through with the process carefully: 

"Slowly... Careful... Like cutting through with a scalpel. A few cables here and there… It's done!" 

A fine beam cut right through the metal of the ship like a hot knife through butter. Shortly after, Remrod lost all of its control to the engines as well to the life support system, following the final shut down of all the lights on board. Nothing worked. Even the automatic hatches were down. To survive, the crew had to abandon the ship. All three of them manage to go out through a hand-driven escape hatch where they then greeted by a group of waiting Outriders. At this point, it was useless to resist. Even Fireball could see that a fight in their current situation would be proven disadvantageous. Besides, it was a part of their plan to get captured. 

While a group of Outriders escorted the three Star Sheriffs back to a big space ship that suddenly had appeared out of nowhere, the rest went on a small space crafts to tail Remrod back to the planet. The Star Sheriffs could only imagine of what was going to happen next to them. Despite the fact that Jesse didn't blow up the Remrod, it didn't necessarily mean that he would also spare lives of its crew. However, it was definetely clear that the Outrider Trail Boss wanted to get his hands on the most powerful Earth spaceship. 

* * *

The Star Sheriffs were led through various corridors in the base, down on the planet. They were going up, then down for a while. Finally, they reached a large but yet brightly lighted hall. All four walls, the floor and the ceiling were made from a metal-blue material with only a door out from the room. 

"Oh! How nice of you all to come to visit us!" Jesse Blue shouted out loud cheerfully while making his way into the room right after the Star Sheriffs' entrance. 

Compared to his voice, his smile was not friendly at all. 

"That's what I always wanted - all four Star Sheriffs and Remrod in my power!" he continued, but then turned around to the door to see if there was somebody there. 

Fireball: "What did you do to April?" 

"Oh, don't worry about her! She had some time to think what was good to her. Obviously she has come to her senses and chose to be with a winner!" 

Saber Rider: "You're lying!" 

Jesse Blue: "Oh, am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself! She'll arriving here soon. In the meantime though… Why don't' we get ourselves comfortable. Gentlemen, please, remove your suits." he had that evil smile on his face again. 

When the Star Sheriffs were left nothing but in heir casual attire, Jesse Blue let out a happy chuckle. The sight of his prisoners being utterly defenseless did have its appeal. Reaching over to the wall, Jesse then upshed a button on it. Seconds later, the floor rose along with a heavy column of thick glass surrounding all three Star Sheriffs. Another piece of glass then came down on them from the ceiling, and covering them effectively like a dish-cover. 

"So, gentlemen... It looks like you only have 24 hours left to pray to god before running out of oxygen. I'll come by and visit you later on... Closer to your end that is when you'll start feeling not so comfortable." 

Jesse Blue turned around and walked out. At that moment, April came in. She looked at the prisoners from a distance, and not really addressing to anybody, by saying: 

"I see that they have been already brought up here!" 

She gave Jesse a short nod, acknowledging his presence as he was about to leave the room. 

April: "I better go check on Remrod. It's going to be easy to repair it - only two small cables…" 

"April!!!" a loud shout came from behind her, belonging to the Star Sheriffs who were trying to talk to her. 

A shudder passed over her as she slowly turned. At first, Jesse wanted to grab her and drag her out of the room, but then decided against it. Instead, he leaned against a nearby wall and silently watched the scene unfold. 

Meanwhile, April was staring at those miserable humans who dared to pronounce her name. No other expression was on her face except that of annoyance. 

"April!" Saber Rider was trying to reach out to her in calm voice despite the situation. "April, don't you recognize us?" 

April: "Of course I recognize you. You are the Star Sheriffs, aren't you?" 

Once those words were out from her mouth, despair were written all over the faces of Saber Rider as well the others. 

"How do you like your cell?" she continued, coming closer to them while putting her hand on the glass wall between them. 

"Jesse was the one who invented it. He's a genius of this sort of things". 

She fell silent for a moment as if thinking of something or someone. 

"Well, I don't have time to waste it on you, guys. So... Bye!" 

April stormed out of the room while Jesse decided to step forward to the glass wall. He was smiling down at his prisoners when he saw their hearts dying with any hope left to have their friend come back to theim. 

"Well? I guess you were hoping for her to come you to you guys in the last minute, huh? Or perhaps you think that she's pretending? Something like... As soon as I'm out of here, she'll come back to you and rescue you? Well... I'm sorry to disappoint you, my dear fellows... The only time that she pretended was when she was with you. However, now, she's her real self again! Even, Stellar is helping us, too. Like I said before - Start praying!" 

And with that, he left the room, laughing. 

The Star Sheriffs waited for everyone to leave and vanish into the dark corridor before talking. 

Colt: "At least, he's right about one thing - we can't count on April anymore. But they changed Stellar as well?" 

"Maybe she's only faking it?" Fireball questioned with a big share of doubt in his voice. 

Saber Rider: "We'll wait a little, but we do need an escape plan though. According to Jesse, we only have some 23 hours and minutes left before the oxygen is all out." 

* * *

Stellar was sitting in her room, thinking hard. From some time now, she had started noticing that a lot of wrong things were going around her... After meeting him - Jesse Blue. This man had turned everything in her life upside down. 

Why did April betray the Star Sheriffs? Why wouldn't she let her contacting their father? Why were they joining forces with the Outriders after having Lavana helped fight against them? And why was Jesse suddenly acting so cold towards her even through she wasn't intimately involved with him... Not for once did she have any feelings for him! Why was he watching April with eyes full of desire and yet wouldn't dare to come close to her? And how in the world did she end up in this mess in the first place?! 

She had been such an ideal girl on her home planet. Many had wanted to be like her, or even known by her. And now what? 

Although no one was accusing her, she still felt guilty. Most importantly, April had lost all her memories about her past despite the fact that the doc told her that she was fine now. All of this was so confusing for Stellar. Why was all of this happening now? Why? 

That wasn't the only questions she had. There were others as well. All of which that gave her a terrible headache. It wasn't like for a Lavanian princess to bother herself with such riddles without answers. 

She rose up and went out in to the corridor, hoping to find the doc in his office so that he coud prescribe her some asperin. On her way over, she then came across a a brightly lightened hall. Full of curiosity, she decided to give a look inside and thus went inside. 

Behind the glass partition, like in an aquarium, something was moving. Stellar made few steps towards it, and soon enough, she recognized Saber Rider, Fireball and Colt. It was then when they also took notice of her presence. However, they waited for her to make the first move to talk. Feeling slightly guilty, Stellar had a hard time figuring out what to say to them after what she did… betrayed them… like April did… Yet, they probably were the only ones who could answer her many questions, or at least, half of them. 

"Hey, guys! I'm completely tangled up in this mess here. Could one of you be kind enough and explain a few things to me?" 

All three of them reacted differently: Colt only chuckled, Fireball staring at her in disbelief while Saber Rider began to talk slowly in a a cold tone: "We were hoping that you could give us some answers." 

Stellar: "Do you know if that camera is leakproof or not??" 

"What do you mean?" Colt didn't get what she was trying to say. 

Stellar: "Fresh air is coming in now, right?" 

"Jesse was kind enough to explain that to us." Fireball answered with a sigh. 

Saber Rider: "Listen, Stellar. Do YOU wish to see us dead?" 

Stellar: "Mmm… What did April tell you?" 

"She would be happier if we stop getting in her way. Oh, she was also proud of Jesse for this little marvelous invention of his." Colt instantly replied. 

"April knows better! Even if she's acting strangely lately. Has she have those fast mood changes before? Or it could have been that illness she had? Or maybe I just should simply disregard everything and all will back to normal soon?" Stellar looked at the prisoners with questions in her eyes. 

"Yea, but when this all happens, we want be alive to feel happy about it!" flared up Fireball. 

"Stellar! This is serious!" Colt protested, "I'm too young to die!" 

"Stellar, listen. I don't know why April has betrayed us. I don't even know how Jesse Blue managed to ensnare her. Or even to why she left her father and Earth for him. But I do know for sure that she's wrong." Saber Rider stared straight into girl's eyes, causing her to be unable to break eye contact with him. 

"He didn't ensnare her if that;s what you think. She built all of this, the base herself. In fact, he even gave her all the power and authority to do it. April is now second in command." 

Fireball: "It's not that! Stellar, think about it... What could Jesse do to make her work for him?" 

Colt: "To me, it's totally clear! I'm sure she's in love with Jesse! That's what he was up to from the very beginning!" 

Upon hearing those words, Stellar flamed up. 

"NO!" she shouted, "APRIL DOES NOT LOVE HIM! I know that! I'm her sister!" 

"Oh... I get it," Colt turned back to the others, whispering so that Stellar could not hear him: "She's in love with him, too." 

Saber Rider: "Stellar, did you know that Jesse pursued April from the very first day they met? He even went that far on telling her his feelings for her, and not once… Did you know that he left the Cavalry Command right after she had denied him? Afterwards, he had other girls, but all that time he only loved one - your sister, Stellar." 

"No! He doesn't love her!" Stellar turned away from them, hoping that they didn't see how her face changed. 

_'Is this the truth? I even saw his strange gazes on her, but it never went further than that! Nothing more! If he really loves her that much, then he would reject me. Instead, he always is glad to see me whenever I see him. He's kind and careful.'_

Fireball: "Stellar, please... Think about it. Don't take too long though... We'll run out of air soon, and then we won't be help you out." 

Not looking at them anymore, Stellar left the room. Her headache had now become stronger. Without wasting much more, she went straight to the doc's office. 

Stellar coughed several times, letting the Outrider-doctor her presence known to him. 

"Oh! Miss Stellar! What brings you here today?" the doc was surprised to see her. 

Stellar: "I don't feel so good. Maybe you can do something about it." 

"Hmm..." he thought for a little, scratching his chin. 

"Sorry Miss Stellar, but Jesse Blue never feels sick, and I don't have other human patients. I even don't know how the human body works!" he smiled apolegiticallyconfusedly. 

Stellar only gave a gloomy sigh in return. 

"You know what, Miss Stellar... Sometimes Jesse Blue asks me to give him vitamin injections. I could do the same for you. It may help. He says that when a human lives with someone like us Outriders, he needs an overdose of vitamins." 

Stellar nodded in agreement and hoped that it would help. From a line of completely identical medical instruments, he picked up something up, worked on it a little and soon a syringe with a tiny needle was revealed. The minute Stellar saw it, she wanted to reconsider it, but at that very moment, April and Jesse Blue walked into the Doc's office. 

After the little chat she had with the Star Sheriffs, she saw this pair with completely new eyes. 

"I see there's a line-up here!" livened up Jesse. 

"Stellar, do you mind if I go first? I just need an injection, then we'll leave. We have a meeting in 15 minutes." April asked. 

"Yea, sure…" mumbled Stellar, "But I thought that you're alright now…" 

April didn't listen to her anymore. She walked to the doc and sat down in front of him on a chair while pulling up her sleeve. 

Jesse answered on behalf of herl: 

"She still needs proper medical treatment from time to time though. By the way, what are you doing here?" 

Stellar: "It's my headache... and I couldn't sleep last night." 

"Oh, I see…" he said, "We are planning to have a little celebration later today. If you're up or it, then do come. We'll be waiting for you." 

At that moment, April appeared between them. 

"I'm ready! Come on!" She pushed Jesse out. "Bye Stellar!" she said without even turning around to her. 

_'That so called invitation sounded more like a favour. And April is acting like I'm not her sister. Could the Star Sheriffs be right after all? In any case, I don't like it!' _ Stellar made her decision while the doc was waiting for her approval. 

Stellar: "Give me your vitamins and the sleeping pills for tonight." 

"Please, sit down." He showed her to the chair where her sister was in a while ago. Just like April, Stellar walked over to the chair, sat down and held her hand out. The doctor then gave her the shot. 

"Do you also inject the sedative?" 

The doc nodded in response. 

Stellar: "In that case... Please, give me one for the night." 

"Do you know how to make an injection by yourself? If not, then you should come…" 

Stellar: "No thanks, I can do it by myself just fine." 

Without saying another word, the Outrider just gave Stellar the medicine she asked for. 

Stellar: "Say, doc, how often does April get her shots?" 

"Every day." From the doctor's look, Stellar could tell that he didn't want to tell her more about it. 

Stellar: "And for how much longer will she have to get them?" 

"Until her body can take care of itself again." This time the doc's words sounded like he was repeating from someone else's mouth. 

Stellar: "How can you treat my sister if you just have told me that you don't even know how the human body works!?" 

That was a tricky question, but nevertheless, the doctor seemed to be sure of himself as he replied: 

"Trail Boss Jesse Blue gave me all necessary instructions. I'm just following his directions." 

Stellar: "Does Jesse know anything about medicine?" 

"I don't know that for sure, but according to the results, he knows what he's doing." 

Stellar eventually nodded good bye and left the doctor's office. 

_'Maybe it's time for me to do something about for my own goodt?' _Stellar thought while straying around the base corridors. _'And the best thing about it is that I can do all on my own and help the Star Sheriffs. April won't notice me anymore and Jesse is spending more and more time with her. I still remember the time when I was near him all day long. NO! there's definitely something wrong here! Maybe late,r April will regret treating me like that! Let's see, how CAN I help the Star Sheriffs? What will they think of me if they'll find out that I was telling all those bad things about them to April when she was ill, and now I'll help them… Maybe Jesse only needed me to proof his words about her past?' _with those thoughts Stellar's royal blood started to boil in her veins 

And with that, she headed straight to the Star Sheriffs. 

Meanwhile, the Star Sheriffs were sitting on the floor of their cell. 

"Alright guys! Even if I still don't like you - from the beginning in particular, but I'll help you nonetheless!" declared Stellar right from the doorway. 

"You don't like us?! And I thought the other way around!" and Colt grinned at the girl with one of his famous charming smiles. 

Stellar instantly blushed a little, and then remembered that she did like Colt. After having met Jesse, she had completely forgotten all about it. Jesse had filled all of her heart. But now she had to separate April and Jesse even if it meant she had to betray both of them. Stellar quickly found the control panel to the glass cell. Luckily, it was user friendly, made especially for Outriders. The only trick to it was simply - the walls wouldn't move as long as one wouldn't remove the ceiling to it. Stellar ought to get an A+ for performing the escape of the Star Sheriffs with such ease. 

Minutes later, the Star Sheriffs were standing near her, fully armed. They did succeed in their dangerous plan to penetrate into the Outrider base. On top of that, no one knew that they were now free to act on it. 

Saber Rider: "Stellar, do you have a Renegade Units right here on this base?" 

Stellar: "First of all, not 'you' but 'they' - I'm with you now. And yes, six of them, but only two of them are ready. The third one is supposed to be done by this evening." 

Fireball: "Who designed them?" It was completely an unnecessary question. 

"The Outrider specialists. Well, I was helping them a little though." she blushed again, understanding what a big favor she did to them. 

Saber Rider: "Good! Then you know where their weak points are. Come on!" 

The Star Sheriffs along with Stellar ran through the base, knocking out all Outriders that were on their way. 

Fireball: "Stellar, where are your ships?" 

Stellar: "Why do you ask?" 

Saber Rider: Right mate! We need to blow up them as well! So ,no one could escape from here! Especially Jesse Blue!" 

"So, where should we go first? To the ships or to the renegades?" Stellar stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned to the boys. 

Colt: "To the ships!" 

Stellar: "But we are closer to the renegades now!" she protested." she made her decision clear to everyone. "Come on!" 

They walked for about another 150 meters or so when they finally saw through a big window the huge hangar with several renegades under work. 

Saber Rider: "I understand. We'll take it from here!" 

Fireball: "Stellar, lead me to the ships! Do you know how long it will take us to get there?" 

Stellar thought for a second. 

"Not more then 2 or 3 minutes." 

"In 4 minutes." said Saber Rider. 

Fireball showed thumb up and disappeared around the corner with Stellar right in front of him, leading. 

"Stellar, where are April and that Jesse Blue now?" 

"They were talking about a meeting, but it shouldn't take long. April, I think, should be with her beloved Remrod by now. It's with all aver spaceships. She'll be all alone there - she won't allow anyone else come near Remrod. She says that those dumb Outriders could break it. And where Jesse is at the very moment, I don't know. He could be anywhere. He did mention something about a party tonight though. So, he could be making preparation for it now." Stellar was tired of all the running around. She was breathing hard. 

Fireball: "How many Outrider guards are there in the hangar?" 

Stellar: "None! I'm telling you - she sent them all away." 

"She know I'll come!" growled Fireball. 

Stellar: "What?" 

Fireball: "Is she armed?" 

Stellar: "Always." 

Fireball, mumbling something under his breath, took out his gun. Stellar saw it and stepped away while her eyes widened. 

Stellar: "Hey?! What are you going to do?!" she shouted. 

Fireball: "Nothing! It'll be better for everyone if we do it this way, including for her." 

It made Stellar shiver, but she continued to lead the Star Sheriff nonetheless. 

Stellar: "Here!" she stopped at the massive metal door. She pushed some control buttons, and seconds later, and the door obediently opened, allowing them entrance. 

In a huge hangar, there were only three big spaceships and about 20 one-man units stationed. In a distance, Remrod stood like in a showroom. 

It took one minute for Fireball to place all the explosives. He wasn't hiding them at all - it wasn't necessarily. Once done, he then took off to Remrod, holding tightly on Stellar's hand as he pulled her along. 

"Fireball, you are not going to blow up Remrod, are you?!" terror was in her voice. "April is in there!.." 

"Of course not! We'll take cover on board. Besides, we can't leave your sister running around free. 

Stellar and Fireball freely walked up in to the ship. It appeared that April believed in the power of her order, thus wasn't waiting for any kind of surprises. They were moving quietly as possible while trying to pass the sensors undetected. Finally, they made it to the control room where they saw someone working in the middle saddle unit. Fireball gestured Stellar to stay where she was, while he moved along. 

April had been quite busy with the repairs, She would gladly spent all her day in here, but she had other duties on the base to attend. The repair itself, as she suggested before didn't take long, but the system check, on the other hand, could take all afternoon. 

She was just finishing it when she felt Stellar's approach. If she came 5 minutes earlier, April would have surely send her away. Now though, she was happy to see her. After a hard day of work, she prefered her sister's company over Jesse's. Perhaps she could skip the party tonight... The one Jesse was organizing now. 

_'He's been getting on my nerves lately…' _ thought April while entering a few last commands. 

The computer's reply satisfied her and she switched it off. 

"Come in, Stellar" called April, knowing for sure that the girl could hear her. 

April rose from her place to meet Stellar. Instead of her, she came to face with him - the one who was supposed to be dying in the stuffy glass cell today. Instinctively, her hand reached for the blaster, but Fireball was faster. A bright flame beam quickly ran to her. 

"No!!!" screamed Stellar as she ran to her sister. Like in a movie, April slowly collapsed. 

"What have you done!" Stellar's eyes were wet with tears. She even didn't tried to hide her sobs, "You've killed her!" 

Fireball: "Don't worry. She'll be all right! I just stunned her." He calmed the hysterical girl down. "Let's take her back to her room." 

There, they laid the unconscious body down on the bed, and left. 

Stellar: "When will she come around?" 

Fireball: "In about 2 or 3 hours." 

Stellar: "Are you sure? Is she all right? I almost felt her pain!" 

Fireball: "Don't worry. My gun was set on minimum. And please, do trust me on this - It's best for everyone this way. I don't feel shooting my friends, even former ones." 

Stellar: "You mean that she's a traitor?" 

Fireball: "How would you call it?" 

Stellar: "No, it's not that! There's …" 

Unfortunately, she never got the chance to finish. A powerful explosion then errupted, shaking the entire base, following a set of smaller blasts. The red-hut shatter bombarded Remrod's armour. Yet, the ship itself remained undamaged. When the fire whirlwind fainted, Fireball put his helmet on and headed towards the exit. Stellar instantly dashed after him. 

"Look, with this button you close the hatch. Don't let anyone else in while I'm out. I try to be quick!" 

Waving good bye, Fireball ran out of the ship and made his way towards the hangar's doors. 

Stellar did what she was told. She had nothing else to do then to wait and watch the entire neighborhood through monitors. Outriders came storming in seconds later. They saw that there was nothing that they could do to stop the fire. Instead, they retreated, saving their priceless lives. 

There was a moment when she thought she saw the familiar figure of Jesse Blue. However, it was only for a short moment, then a flame covered her view. Other explosions errupted, one after another. Stellar was sure that there was nothing left in the hangar that could be blown up now. 

After a short pause, all of it begun again, this time much more stronger. Half-melted fragments of the destroyed vehicles were flying all around the place. Stellar jumped when a large piece of on-fire metal fell on the glass of the main viewport. It started to melt, leaving dark spots after itself. She still was staring at the window when a noise came from downstairs. The girl was scared to death. What should she do if those were Outriders? If they found out that she was the one who set the Star Sheriffs loose, they would surely tear her up into pieces! Could it be Jesse? At that thought, Stellar trembled like an aspen leaf in wind. 

Fighting with her fear, Stellar sneaked to the hatch and listen. 

"Stellar! Open quick!" shouted Saber Rider. 

The next moment, Stellar was at the control panel, unlocking the hatch. The boys came storming in. 

"It'll blow up now!" croaked Fireball. 

Stellar didn't understand what was going to blow up, but she became scared nonethelsee. Even in a situation like this, she didn't forget about the one she loved. 

"Wait," she caught Fireball's arm, making him listen to her. "What about Jesse? He's no Outrider! He can't vaporize!" 

Fireball looked at her, not really getting what she wanted to say. Then, finally he understood and shouted loud to cover the noise of the fire outside: "Don't worry! He'll survive! That snake always finds a way out!" 

Stellar felt a little at ease. Immediately forgetting about her presence, Fireball added: "If I'll ever see him again, I'm gonna rip his skin off! Simple death is just too good for him!" and he continued on his way. 

Stellar followed him in. On her way to the control room, she felt sudden movement of the ship. It was starting to move, and second later, she found herself thrown against the corridor wall. As the acceleration of the ship picked up, she was pressed to the wall until she was suddenly thrown to the floor at the opposite wall. 

Moving like she was heavily drank, Stellar finally entered into the control room where she saw the others already at their saddle units, watching intently their screen monitors. A huge orange sphere of fire was growing rapidly, absorbing everything in its path. Then, the flame bubble burst and shattered into all directions. 

The guys finally turned away from their screens, and Saber Rider took a step forward to Stellar. 

Saber: "Everything is all right now. How is April?" 

Fireball and Stellar both scowled, glancing at each other when the name was mentioned. Not looking at anyone else, Fireball was first to speak up again through his teeth: 

"Either she really has betrayed us, or Jesse Blue has done something incredible evil to her for which of course he will die for!" 

Saber Rider: "Anyways, I still would like to see her though." 

All of them then headed towards the room and entered it. Colt was first to step in, looking for the light switch when all of the sudden something very heavy landed on his head. Smaller objects from April's night table soon came flying at them. On her way out, April hit Fireball straight in his stomach before coming face to face with Stellar. April stopped for a brief second, staring at her with unbelieving eyes for her sister's treachery. That short moment of confusion was all Saber Rider needed to take the enraged girl down. Colt quickly brought a piece of rope to tie her up. Together they tied her down and put her on the bed. Finally realizing that it was no more use to fight, April stopped struggling, and kept a watch on them. 

Saber Rider: "April, before you are going to trial on Earth, we all would like to know to why you have betrayed us?" 

April didn't say a word. She was looking at him like she didn't hear his words. 

"Yes, you can tell us everything. We are your friends after all." Colt offered, patting his sore head. 

"Friends?!" the word came out with much contempt, causing an icy shiver run through the veins of everybody. 

"You were never or ever will be my friends! The only one that I can call friend, even in the most possible stretch, is Jesse Blue! Yet, somehow he can't see as a friend in me… Because of the revenge to all human kind, he thinks more of the Outriders around him than the humans! And to think of my sister...," April stared at Stellar, "She never could to see the long view. I knew from the beginning that Jesse was playing with her! If it weren't for her stupid act, I would be free right now... From Jesse as well as from all of you! Then, there will be nothing that could stop me!" 

Once donw, April turned away from the Star Sheriffs and stared at the wall. 

"If this is how you truly are, then who were you before? Just don't tell us that you weren't happy with us. And what about your father? Doesn't he mean anything to you?" it was Fireball who asked. 

Like everyone else in the room, he was simply stunned by her harsh words, even touching the finest heartstrings of his soul. 

"What are you talking about?! Don't try to fool me here! My parents do not exist to me! And you all mean to me no more than enemies of my well being! I would never socialize with such jerks as you all are! Stellar, you were there and witnessed it all!" 

Only now Stellar understood what was going on. She remembered what she was telling to her sister. At that time she didn't think it would cause any harm when Jesse asked her to tell her sister about certain subjects. Now, she knew. Her words were now clear. Each time, after finishing visiting her sister, Jesse would then come and visit her to talk about her visit. Was that what they were talking about? 

"Guys, can I talk with you for a minute?" her eyes indicated that April's presence was not desired for this talk. 

Nodding, the guys followed her out. Silence spanned out as Stellar tried to think of where to start. Finaly, she found her first words, and began. 

"When I first met Jesse, he offered me to help find April. We've been searching for her for long time, and each time, he would tell me a different excuse to why I couldn't contact you or even inform you to where I was and what had happened. I was completely confused about, but when he finally announced that he had found her, I was so relieved. I've been told that she was hit by high voltage electricity, and consequently, lost most parts of her memory. Jesse had asked me to help him in restoring her memory. I've done my best that I could! I do have to admit thoud... At that at that time, Jesse already had a great hold on me. I was telling April what I knew of her life while he was adding other facts to my tale. When April started to feel better, we changed our location to Santa. From that moment, all three of us had been busy with the base construction project. Throughout the course, she became his right hand. They always were together, and eventually they both forgot that I was even there. 

"Now I get it! Just imaging what he could have told her about us during that time!" exclaimed Fireball, "Which then means that she really didn't betray us afterall! He tricked her!" he was extremely happy to find out that his worst nightmare didn't came true. 

"Stellar, how come you didn't tell her about your parents? Why you didn't tell her who she's really is?" a baffled Saber Rider asked. 

"Yea… How come she wanted to kill us so bad?!" Colt still was patting his poor forehead. 

"I've already told you, Jesse had an influence over me. Every time I got a chance to talk to April about other things, he would always find a way in controlling the topics in our short chats. In the end, I was basically confirming his words. I saw her changing over the course, but could do nothing about it. Later, I couldn't even talk to her - she was looking at me like I was an insect at her feet. I think the only reason that she didn't send me away was only because she remembered that I'm her sister. Sometimes I think that I don't know her at all... Maybe she had been always like this?" 

"The only thing I still can't quite understand is to how Jesse could have managed to rid her memory and get in her to trust him." Saber Rider thoughtfully said. 

"The Outrider doctor back on the base had prescribed her some medicine. Jesse was very strict on watching her getting her shots every 24 hours." 

In excitement, Fireball hugged Stellar. 

Fireball: "He was giving her that medicine to make her forget about her past. During the space episode, he created a new April, the one he needed. She eventually became like him - an evil genius. The base would have remained impenetrable if it hadn't been for you, Stellar!" 

At first, he wanted to say: 'If it hadn't been for Stellar's treachery', but quickly decided against it. It was already used too much lately. 

Saber Rider: "Sooner or later we could have guessed it. But now, how are we going to find an antidote for it? How are we going to bring OUR old April back?" 

Colt: "We could take some blood samples and examine it. There surely will be a clue there." 

With amazement, everyone stared at the Cowboy with wide eyes. 

Saber Rider: "Colt, you're not a waste after all!" 

"Who's going to take the blood sample from her?" Fireball asked while looking around his friends. 

Colt: "I can't. What if I get dizzy?!" 

Fireball moved his gaze towards Saber Rider. He then turned his own look over to Stellar. She got the hint and quickly protested: "I don't know anything about it! On my planet, we got robots do those things." 

Colt: "Fireball, what about you? I'm sure you can do it!" 

Saber Rider: "Fireball mate, we are talking about her life here! You just have to take a small sample of her blood now. Iif we are going to do it later, the concentration of the poison, or medicine as Jesse calls it, will have vanished in her system. It will be much more difficult then. We have to act now and hurry, Fireball." 

Without wasting much time, he pushed a resisting Fireball in front of him, and led him down in to the sickbay. Digging in the drawer for a short time, Saber Rider took out two plastic injectors, antiseptic and a pen size ultraviolet lamp. 

"Maybe we ought put her to sleep first?" Fireball suggested firmly. 

"Nope, let her suffer a little!" Colt interjected, sticking his head through the open door. 

He still couldn't forgive April for the bump on his head that he had gotten from her. 

When the Star Sheriffs returned to the girls, they saw Stellar sitting in the armchair and silently watching her sister. April wasn't moving at all like she was asleep. 

Saber lightly pushed Fireball ahead. 

"April," Fireball called out softly, "We're just going to take some blood from you. It might hurt a little. 

It was then when April moved a little: 

"Leave me alone. Isn't it already bad enough for you guys to destroy my superb plan? But now you want to take my blood as well! NO! Go away." mumbled the girl refusing to look at them. 

However, that didn't discourage them. Fireball stiffly stepped towards her bed, gently taking all the necessary medical equipment out, placing them on the night table. April sharply turned around. There was anger and rage flashing in her eyes. Right now, she wasn't the one in control of her body - the devil inside her was taking over. With renewed strength, she wrenched the ropes and almost succeed in getting free. The ropes were stiff, causing for the guys to take a surprise step back from her. 

Saber Rider was the only one who would hold her down by her shoulders. 

Saber Rider: "Easy, April! It's for your own good!" 

"Yea, you may thank us later for it!" added Colt while staying behind everyone else. 

It was now Fireball's turn to help Saber. 

April struggled helplessly in the firm grasp of the Star Sheriffs. As in the last hope, she looked at her sister, but Stellar only had her eyes on the ground. April didn't want to see her anymore. A new unknown feeling was born in her soul that she had never felt before - despise. Working with those dump Outriders she had never felt it, but now… 

Fireball acted fast, his hands were shaking a little. Finally it was all over. April was finally left alone like wanted to. The rest of the journey back to Earth she drifted into drowsiness. 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	14. Part 14

Twins and Jesse Blue. Part 14.

Twins and Jesse Blue  
Part 14 .

**© Copyright 1999-2000 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

"Very good!" the doctor thanked Star Sheriffs for being so cooperative, "If you hadn't withdrawn the blood sample in time and waited with it until you came back here, then there wouldn't been any chances left to help her. Results on those samples will be done soon. Will you staying here and wait for them?" 

Saber Rider: "Of course. How's April doing in the meantime though? Something strange happened with her when we were on our way over here." 

"M-mm..." the doctor mumbled, "I can't say anything for certain at the moment. As for right now, I won't be able to use any kind drastic treatment until I have seen the lab results. You mentioned something about her being given some kind of a medicine? I'm afraid to say that it has to be some kind of unknown drug... For now that is…" and doctor left them. 

All three of them finally took seats in hallway, and waited it out. 

Colt: "Where is Stellar?" 

Saber Rider: "I've send her to pass Commander Eagle a message." 

FB: "Why didn't you do it yourself?" 

SR: "It's better for him to hear the news from his own daughter." 

Fireball just looked at him. 

Then, all of a sudden, the doctor who had been talking to them for the past hour or came running back to April's room. The door wasn't completely shut, thus allowing the guys to hear what was going on inside the room. His voice had suddenly taken a terrified note. Seconds later, all three of them were in her room, ready for anything. What they saw inside was a very worried doctor passing from one corner to another and a nurse standing by April's bedside. As for April herself, she was as pale and white as hospital bed sheets, lying unconscious in her place. 

"Next time check the pulse first before you panic and shout that she's dead! Why on earth do we have all these equipments?! Especially the wrist sensors?" the doctor was lecturing the nurse. "Always check the readings thoroughly." he pointed at the sensor on April's arm, where an elastic screen was flashing some digits. 

"But… but she became all white suddenly… and when I've touched her, she was so cold!" the nurse replied weepingly. 

The doctor scowled, and bent over his patient, "Yea, there's defenitely something wrong. I wish the results were in by now…" 

One of the boys at the door moved which caught the doctor's attention. 

"Please wait outside!" he ordered in a strict tone since he was still angry. 

The Star Sheriffs obediently left quietly the room and shut the door behind them. Their faces were white as April's. It was then when Stellar came around the corner. As soon as she saw the three standing there in silence, a wave of sudden dead washed over her. Since the moment April lost conscious on Remrod, she was feeling bad herself. 

"What's wrong?" Stellar was staring at Saber Rider, hoping that at least he would answer her. 

But he simply remained silent, staring right back at her. Stellar took his elbow and gave him a good shake. That worked. 

Saber Rider: "She's getting worse. The nurse called for the doctor when she thought April was dead. Fortunately, she was wrong about it." he quickly added when he saw Stellar's widened eyes. "Wait. The doctor is with her now." 

He took a step in front of Stellar who was about to open the door. 

"He told us to stay outside and wait. He'll tell us more about it on his way out." 

This time it was Saber's turn to shake Stellar out of her reverie. 

Finally, the door opened. The doctor looked like he aged 10 years since they last saw him. At first, he tried to walk away, not looking at anybody, but the boys surrounded him with questions. 

Right at that moment though, a short man managed to squeeze through them, and handed the doctor some pieces of paper. 

"Oh, the results!" the doctor breathed out in relief, grabbing them as if they were his last hope of surviva;. "I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I have to look over those now." 

With no other choice left, the Star Sheriffs let him go. 

When the doc was gone, Stellar was still looking at the empty hallway where he was a few minutes ago. Saber Rider had to shacke her again. "What did Commander Eagle say, Stellar?" 

"He's busy at the moment, but he will catch the earliest flight out once the meeting is done." 

Fireball: "Which means he won't be here the next 2 days. Those meetings are long!" 

* * *

The Star Sheriffs had been waiting for the doctor almost for an hour when he finally he came back. 

"Gentlemen, I have to announce that my prediction was right." Once again he was calm and self-conscious, "The medicine given to her is a strong narcotic drug with severe effects to the mind. Frankly, I'm not completely sure of how the drug worked. I've never seen anything like this before, but from what we have seen in previous cases... Well, two things can happen to the patient... One, the patient will feel the need for another dose. However, a patient usually survives without it although I don't know for certain what she will actually will be feeling like during that time. The second case though... Without the necessary drug, she could possibly die." 

Silence fell. 

"For how long has she been using the drug?" 

The Star Sheriffs looked at Stellar. 

"I can't tell you for sure... Probably no less than two weeks." 

"That's a bad news." the doctor sighed out loud, "Like I have said it before... I've never seen any kind of this drug before... I do not know how long she will last though without the drug or not. Maybe we still have a chance here…" he looked thoughtfully over the boys, "There is a certain risk. However, I won't be able to continue any kind of treatment without a written consent from her relatives." 

Now he was looking at Stellar. Surely he noticed that she was a sister of the patient. 

"Miss, if you agree... Would you please follow me to my office to sign several forms." 

Saber Rider immediately pushed Stellar into doctor's office, and sat her down in the arm-chair. He understood that she was in no condition to write anything at all, much less filling out all those forms. So, Saber went ahead and did all the paperwork and passed them to her to sign them. She automatically scribbled something unreadable and instantly forgot about it. 

"Doctor, will she die?" Stellar suddenly asked. 

"It's not necessarily so. Through the case is still a difficult one… Now, if you don't mind, I would like to see your sister." 

Fireball tugged Stellar out of the office while the others followed. 

"I think you need to rest now," suggested Fireball. Stellar merely nodded and allowed them to escort her back to the hotel. 

* * *

A few days passed and April's condition was stillunstable. Although it was slowly turning from bad to better a few times each day. However, truth to be told, they were slowly loosing her. 

Commander Eagle finally came. He sat at his daughter's side almost two days. The doctors protested for such self-sacrifice, but he would not listen to them. He would simply take tuns with Stellar. It all lasted until he had to go back. At first, he wanted to have her transported back to the main planet of this sector, but the doctors forbid him to do so, strongly emphasing that it would only do her more harm than any good. 

Thus, with a heavy heart Commander Eagle left, but he continued to contact the hospital every 3 hours. 

Until one morning, the doctor stormed to visitor lounge in such a happy mood. 

"It's finally over!" he cheerfully announced, "She's getting better now! She managed to last through it at last!" 

The guys quickly got up and started to talk at the same time, asking the doctor for all the details. 

"Does Stellar know about it?" asked Saber Rider. 

"Yes, of course. She was the first one I've told about the news. We almost lost hope one and even prepared a few doses of the drug for Miss April in case her condition did not improve. But still, it only would have given her a few more days to live. Right now though, she doesn't need it. Her struggle is finaly over. She's a quite fighter. She will sleep the whole week, then we'll have to see from there. Maybe we'll allow her to wake up after that." 

"Why not now?" asked Colt. 

"We shouldn't risk it. We just have started to learn how this drug works. Although we don't know much about it, but there's one thing we do know. We have to proceed with much caution on this. The drug does have a strong effect on the human's mind. She may lose her sanity when she'll come to. Let her sleep while the hardest period will not end. Dual personality is a serious thing. Two Aprils, if I may say so, are sleeping right now.. but only one of them will wake up - the one you all know in the beginning. The other one, I hope, will vanish forever. 

Saber Rider: "I think we should inform Commander Eagle about this good news. Finally, he can stop worry. I'll go… " 

"No way, Saber, you go get some rest, I'll go!" Fireball immediately offered. 

"Sorry, partner. I can't allow you to argue here, I'll go!" Colt then interrupted them. 

As he was about to move towards the door, the other two stopped him by blocking. A fierce fight instantly begun among them. At that moment. the doctor decided to disappear on them when Stellar walked in. 

"What has gotten to all of you? Don't you feel any kind of pity for all those patients here who have to listen to that yelling of yours?" 

Colt: "You start to sound like a nurse, Stellar. You better don't stay here anymore, or you'll become a cracking bore!" 

"Have you already informed your father?" 

Stellar ignored Colt. "Not yet." 

Fireball then spoke up after a short pause while looking at others, "We were right in the middle of a discussion here to who was going to give him the good news." 

"In that case, I'll do it!" and Stellar gracefully left the room. 

She only walked a few steps away when she turned around again, "Why don't you guys stay with April for a while. We shouldn't leave her alone for so long." 

Without much protesting, all three of them headed towards April's room. Tey didn't know what to expect as they stood in at the door. They hadn't seen her for a long time, and the changes in her shocked them all. During that time, April had lost lots of weight, a fullness under her eyes and her skin had become considerably more white. 

All three of them seated themselves in chairs. They knew that she was sleeping and would continue to do so for a long time. They were afraid to disturb her in any way. They even weren't whispering among themselves. In silence, they simply waited around for a half an hour until Stellar returned. 

"What's wrong with you all?" Stellar couldn't understand why they were so quiet, "I have told our father that April is going be ok soon. But he couldn't come and asked me to take care of everything!" Perhaps she put too much challenge and force in those words. 

The guys gave her a look of concern, but didn't say anything. 

"In that case, we're gone." Colt finally said with a hurt tone in his voice. 

Quietly, all three of them got up and walked out. Stellar froze for a second, looking them leaving, and then shrugged - they were free to do whatever they wanted. Then she remembered something and jumped up, racing out the room in hope to catch up with them. 

"Saber Rider... Wait, I have to talk to you." 

The others stopped as well, thinking that she would notice their presents, but she saw nothing but clinic walls. 

Stellar quickly pulled Saber back into the room. It was obvious that she didn't want anyone to hear to what she had to ask. 

Stellar: "Saber, tell me... Once she regains her consciousness, what will Cavalry Command do to her?" 

"What do you think?" Saber asked meaningfully, "You have been lucky, Stellar that you have been acquitted. You were doing what you were told to do and never knew what was going on in the situation. You've helped us, and that proves that you're innocent. We can't say the same about April though... No matter how we much we all love her…" 

"But…" 

"Don't interrupt me," he abruptly cut her off, "Too many people were hurt by her actions. An entire whole planet is waiting for the jurisdiction for the case as we speak of. They know that we have her. We have already tried to convince them, saying that she was under the drug effect, but they do not want to listen to us. As for right now, they don't believe a single word that we say. To them, it's enough that they have seen her together working with the Outriders. And there is nothing we can change their mind. When we've blew up the base, we didn't know that the ammunition warehouse was located right under the North part of the Santa's main city. There were too many civilian victims. However, they won't dare go accusing us, but the local authorities do accuse the Outriders for it, especially April Eagle since she was their leader. Up to this poing, no one knew that you, or Jesse Blue were on that base. Even if someone saw you, they would have mistaken you for April. As for Jesse, he's too smart to show his face there. I'm sure, it was his back plan. He gave her all the possibilities to be on a view. So no matter what, we'll lose her in the end, and people around the Frontier planets will stop trusting the Cavalry Command." Saber Rider took a short pause to take a deep breath. 

Stellar wanted to use it this time so say something, but understood that there was nothing she could say. 

Then Saber Rider continued, "Stellar, do you know what a blistering crowd is?! After all, that there are intolerant people that will put their lives just to see the Cavalry Command on its knees. They believe that we build those fortresses and bases just to sell them to the Outriders! Santa's TV-stations showed such a nonensense! A horseshit, as Colt would say. Other stations of the sector are repeating it. Panic begun to rise at the frontier, where the Outrider attacks is a usual thing. People, who had enough courage to stand against the Outriders are now running away, leaving their homes because of that." 

"What are they going to do to April?" Stellar cut him crisply. 

"We'll do our best to make her disappear for some time. However, it will cause disturbance. The situation threatens to become dangerous. If we won't succeed, she'll be put to trial. And I'm afraid it won't be a fair one either." Saber Rider said while avoiding looking into Stellar's eyes, "Commander Eagle promised to think of something. I don't know what to do!" 

He turned from her and walked to the door. 

"I would prefer to smoother things over here, then to see all those despite in the people's eyes. We just can't give April to the madding crowd." And he walked away. 

This night only by a lucky chance was arrested a man, who later admit that was planning to kill April Eagle. 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	15. Part 15

Twins and Jesse Blue. Part 15.

Twins and Jesse Blue  
Part 15 .

**© Copyright 1999-2000 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

April was slowly regaining her conscious. Her sense of reality was surfacing as she could make out soft noises and scents. She wanted to open her eyes, but fear suddenly gripped her. 

Where in the world was she? What was happening to her? 

Her entire body was itching to move if not demanding. She had to used all her will power to make hold herself still. Even though, she didn't open her eyes, she sensed that Stellar was there, sitting right beside her. She knew it for certain as if her sister was her hand. And from what she could hear - there was no one else in the room. From what she could gather, those people walking outside the corridor were probably not Outriders. With that reassuring fact, she fell asleep again. 

After a few minutes later, a soft noise woke her up. Once again, she pretended to be asleep. It ws then when the doctor came in. 

"How's our patient?" he asked. 

Stellar stirred in her seat, facing him. 

"I think she's waking up…" 

"Hmm… No." the doctor doubted, "The tranquilizer hasn't loosened its effect yet. I haven't seen any human who could resist it. She's still sleeping." 

Stellar didn't say anything. Maybe she believed the doctor, or maybe not. The link between wasn't always working, thus she couldn't rely on it as much as she wanted to. 

"I'll personally give her the last shot today. And that will be all we can do for her now. Once she wakes up, the only one who could help her will be herself. However, the important thing though is for her to live through the shock of waking up first. If she survives that, then everything will be fine." 

April didn't hear the last words coming from the doctor's mouth. Only one word was stuck in her mind - "the shot". It was so hard for her not to jump up right there and then and scream at them. There was no way that she would allow anyone to touch her! Right now, she was so scared like a trapped creature. A little longer she was certain that she would not be able to hold her rising panic inside. 

At that moment, she felt a comforting touch on her hand, caressing. 

"Doctor, maybe it's not necessary? I'm sure she's fine by now." Stellar pleaded. 

"One more shot won't do any harm for her. In fact, it will do her good. Here, take the key..." he handed her a key to a medicine cabinet, those kind that were required to be kept in every patient's room. 

"Warm it up." 

The doctor simply said, meaning to warm up the ampoule while he went to wash his hands. 

Stellar didn't know why the doctor had asked her to do so, but nevertheless, she went ahead and took the ampoule along with the vitamins out. Unfortunately, she didn't take out the ones that the doctor wanted her to. Dreamily, thinking of something else, she started to rub the mark on the ampoule until it was completely gone. It was then when the doctor came back in. 

"Ready?" 

The girl weakly gave him the ampoule while April just remained lying there. Stellar suddenly become strangely calm. No sign of panic - She knew that there was nothing to be afraid of. Few minutes later, the doctor left. Stellar was certain that she had done the right thing. Walking up to window, she remained standing there, lost in her own deep thoughts. Meanwhile, April was slowly regaining her memory. She remembered her being on the planet Arrow, she remembered every single thing clearly, and could even logically explain her every move. But what happened afterwards...! 

Yes. She did remember everyting. Every single thing, but now she thought about it. She was ashamed now of what she done. Yet, still she pretended to be asleep. 

Stellar sensed that something was wrong, but without any positive proof, she couldn't do anything about it. Besides, she somehow knew that April wouldn't want to be disturbed right now. It was so much better watching people walking down the streets. Some patients were walking around in the hospital garden. She herself was somewhat nerved by the whole situation. She simply couldn't believe that there were guards right behind the door, ready to use their weapons at any moment. What was the future going to be? In her mind, she had come up with thousands of possibilities - none of which she liked. If they weren't going to turn April in, then the entire Cavalry Command would be treated as traitors Anf that would be terrible. Up to this point, no one had come up with a way out in which Jesse had gotten them in. 

Stellar continued to think without realizing that some of her thoughts were spoken out loud. April, though, absorbed every single world with hunger. After a while, Stellar came to a decision. She quickly walked up to her sister's bed. 

"You'll wake up soon. Yesterday, I've thought you were waking up. We all want you to come back to us," she said softly, patting her sister's hand soothingly. 

Could it be? She could swear that she felt her fingers move a little. "Sleep now. I hope the guards won't disturb you." 

And with that, Stellar left the room. 

April listened for the footsteps retreating in a distance until it was completely gone. She waited some more before she even dared to move around. 

A wave of dizziness hit her when she sat on the edge of her bed. For each move, she had to fight. Her muscles didn't obey her as she would have liked. 

Trying not to make any sounds, April slid down from the bed. At the very same moment, she heard muffled voices coming from the other side of the door. She froze. Silence then returned. 

_'That must be the guards.'_ She remembered her sister's warning, _'Now where are the clothes?'_

In the first drawer, she found her underwear and a dark gray overall. Without losing any more time, she quickly put everything on. She suddenly remembered something. She was so hungry. This morning, the doctor decided not to give her any nutritional liquid… 

Pushing that nagging thought away for the moment, she proceeded to make a dummy from the extra blanket, covering it with a bedsheet afterwards. In the dimmed room, it was impossible to make out who in bed was. 

Next, taking several more minutes to practice the right concerned expression on her face, she was set to leave the room. She opened the door where she was greeted by the armed guards. 

"Good evening, Miss Stellar." the guard smiled, "You're late today…" 

April nodded and smiled a little, trying to her best to copy Stellar's patronizing smile. 

"She'll wake up soon." That sounded like an explanation for everything, and the guards accepted it. 

"Take good care of her." April said, and walked away. 

Right now, she was relieved that they bought it. With her royal nature, she probably wouldn't have talk to the guards at all. 

Then, she heard fast footsteps approaching her from behind - someone was following her. 

This was the end! How were they be able to find her so fast?! 

Still pretending to be Stellar, she slowled down, and eventually stopped. She simply waited for whoever was approaching her. There was no way she could outrun him. It turned to be out that it was the very same guard that she just had finished talking to. Hoping that he wouldn't notice her fear, April looked at him and patiently waited for what he was going to do next. Could she even take him down at her current condition if this was going to turn out wrong? 

"Miss Stellar, I just wanted to tell you that we all believe that she's innocent. I mean... Whatever she has done... There should be a logically explaination for it. It's simply impossible for Miss April to be such a traitor! I'm not the only one who thinks so... All of our guys at the Cavalry Command who I know believe that she's innocent!" 

"Thanks." April turned away from him, so he wouldn't see her tears. 

She even couldn't hope for such a faith. The guard smiled, nodding before he turned back to his post. April, though, remained there for a while until her eyes were dry. 

* * *

April made her way through the base complex. From what she had seen so far, she had never been here before. Well, of course, all bases were build under one general plan. So, fortunately, it wasn't all too hard to find the hangers. At first, she wanted to take Ramrod, but thinking it over, she decided against it since the Star Sheriffs might need it. So, instead, she resorted in taking an ordinary, but yet fast speedboat. 

First, she had to board Nova on it, then stock some groceries and check on the fuel status. Of course, the situation required quick actions. The guys were probably strolling all over Ramrod. It would be a sheer luck if she managed to slip in unnoticed. 

From a distance, April saw a soldier guarding the entrance to Ramrod's hangar. She cautiously approached him without ever slowing down. It seemed that he was busy thinking of else. The minute he saw April, he told her to stop. 

"Stop! Or I'll shoot!" 

April stopped. 

"Oh! Sorry, Miss Stellar!" the guard said quickly, although he only saw the familiar outlines of the girl. "How's Miss April?" 

"She will be hopefully alright soon!" said April, "Where are the other Star Sheriffs?" 

"They've left Remrod not so long ago. If you hurry up, you might be able to catch them." 

"I think it will be better if I take Nova with me." 

And with that, she slipped inside. 

As usual, Remrod was having maintenance repairs. Even in her absence everything was going as she had wanted. No wonder why- this piece of high-tech, space-force equipment was obviously valued very highly by the command. In fact, it was the only one big ship around here to be allowed to use the hangar during its docking. 

Although it was already late evening, the workers were still working hard on the repairs. The smell of the fresh paint was still lingering in the air - they must have decided to repaint it. 

Thus, no one paid any attention to April's presence. 

She got in and grabbed the things she needed, and walked Nova out of her stable. While she was packing, she couldn't not help thinking that without her supervision, the local specialists might do something wrong to her ship. 

_'I'm sure they are making sure that everything is in order since it's here for the first time!' _ It was so hard for April to see that someone else was touching her Ramrod. _ 'And what if they'll chose the wrong colors?'_ She forced herself not to stop and order those workers around. After all, Stellar would never do such a thing. 

So, April quickly got on Nova and rode out without ever turning back to Ramrod. 

"Good night, Miss Stellar!" shouted the guard. The girl only waved back him. 

To ride on a hose was so much better and faster than to walk on foot from one end of the spaceport to another. 

No matter how much hurry she was in, she simply couldn't outrun the thunderstorm, which covered the city and the spaceport briefly. 

The planet was known for its thunders. On other planets though, a storm like this would be a national disaster. Thunders, one after another, were flashing out in all directions, and the heavy wall of rain made impossible to see even 10 feet away. 

The horse was slowly moving along the line of space boats. April had to choose from the first time the one without any crew on board. 

One of the boats though caught her attention. She had a feeling that someone was calling her to it. So, she quickly made her choice. 

She opened the hatch, and looked inside. As expected, it was empty. There were no light in it and not a sound, except for the roar of the storm outside. 

April looked through ship first before taking wet Nova into it. 

There was no time to dry up. April just took a towel to wipe her face and hands. Then, she twisted her hair, and small water drops got onto the ship's console. 

There was no problem to free the ship from its blocking commands. After all, she had studied all of the existing methods before using one for the Ramrod. However, it did take some time which she really didn't have. 

She had to lift off while it still was storming outside. She was hoping that due to the weather conditions, all flights were canceled. That way, she didn't have to worry about colliding into any taking off or landing vehicles. Besides, that way it was a better chance for her to escape without drawing any attention to her. 

The board computer was finally free, and all systems running - the ship was now ready for take off. April quickly closed the entrance hatch, activated the life support system and turned the engines on... 

The space boat jumped from the straight line of parked ships and ran up to the launching pad. April played with the console and the screen lightened up the acknowledged sign - the plate of the ship was now charged with a powerful negative electrical charge. 

"That will protect us from the thunders." 

The roar of engines become louder, but luckily, it was covered by a crack of a bright-blue lighting. 

Then, the boat streamed into the stormy sky. 

The gravity force pressed her hard back into the pilot seat, but it was nothing compared to the acceleration Ramrod could achieve. April smiled and piloted the boat at its top speed. Soon the stormy clouds were left behind. Now, a clear sky was there! However, she wasn't still out of the danger zone yet. She still had to outrun the orbital patrol, and that wasn't going to be easy. 

The radar indicated some moving objects ahead. Few seconds later, a gruffish man's voice came through the communication line. 

"Unidentified craft, change your orbit to EK-3 and shutdown your engines. Otherwise, you'll be destroyed." 

To any other dilettante skyjacker that phrase would make have its effect. He simply would obey any instructions given to him. April, though, knew (not from any books) that the interceptor didnt have enough time to do a precise targeting. Thus, instead of following the orders, she roughly changed the orbit to the asteroid field. Well, she was lucky to notice that this planet had a small asteroid ring. 

The huge rocks floated in her way at an incredible speed. 

The next thing she heard from the communicator was the pilot using all of his dirty language, but still, it didn't helped him to catch her. She might not be a first class pilot, but she sure could chose a speedy ship. 

Soon the interceptor was left way behind, or even crushed at one of those flying rock since she stopped receicing any transmissions from him. 

April was about to relax and enjoy her freedom when she heard clear and strong voice from Saber Rider coming through the radio interference. 

"April, do you hear me? This is Saber Rider..." 

The girl started and quickly turned the communicator off. No, she didn't want to hear his voice, or any of his proposals and suggestions for that matter. Let it be as they came. She understood that she was the only one responsible for everything she did. She had to this alone. 

April flew the ship out of the asteroids, and then programmed the destination coordinates in. The board navigational system made all calculations for her, and then flashed once it was ready. 

"Well, soon we'll be there." she sighed heavy. 

She continued to watch the stars outside that she hadn't notice Stellar walking into the pilot room. 

"Hi, April! Who taught you to fly like this!" she gently rubbed her shoulder that was hurt during the take off or cruising through that asteroid field. 

For a long moment, April stared at her sister incredulously. 

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked in a suspicious tone. 

"I hope that you weren't planning to trick me with that simulant snoring machine back there?" 

April shrugged indifferently, smiling. She surely couldn't have been thinking about leaving the hospital in Stellar's presence. The result would be the same if she just said it out loud. 

"You shouldn't have come. Now they will blame you too." 

"I'm responsible for what happened nor less than you are. Maybe even more - I knew what I was doing." 

April shook her head. 

"I have an old scores with Blue to settle. He knows me too good to use my feelings and emotions for him. One day. I'll tell you the whole story from the beginning." 

"Only because you didn't do it before all that mess happened." 

"Maybe, but I have a feeling that it would be the same even if you would knew him as well as I do. He has million ways to charm his way around, but let's not talk about it now!" 

"Where are we going?.." 

"Home." 

"I knew it!" 

Both girls fell silent as they stared at the stars outside. 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



End file.
